Taking the Next Step
by YenGirl
Summary: Chapters on Kaname and Zero. Yaoi lemon. KxZ ZxK COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: After the Party

**Author Notes:** This is my first yaoi fanfic of two of the most gorgeous guys in Vampire Knight - Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiriyu.

**Warning: **Yaoi lemon - need I say more? Please DON'T read if you are underage. Please also DON'T read if you are not into male/male pairing…

**Pre-requisite:** Although not strictly necessary, this one-shot will definitely make more sense and hopefully be a lot more enjoyable if you are familiar with (and a fan of) **Blackened Wing**'s excellent VK fanfic Crimson Door. She's made each scene and each character in every single chapter of Crimson Door come vividly alive for me. This, her other wonderful fanfic Trust Me, and some subsequent comments have inspired me to write this one-shot. Hence, the characters and personalities of Kaname & Zero here are completely based on Crimson Door. And if you feel that they're not, then the fault is completely mine.

**Disclaimer:** The honour of owning Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. This one-shot is also **not** related to any of **Blackened Wing**'s other equally excellent fanfics. Zero and Kaname in this one-shot are also **not** related to my other VK fanfic with m/f pairings. _LOL, otherwise that version of Zero would kill me for sure...!_

**Summary:** Kaname and Zero attend a party together, but Zero is behaving a little strangely and Kaname doesn't know why.

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname circulated the room, exchanging brief and polite greetings with the other vampire nobles. He was used to the general deference and respect the inhabitants of the vampire world accorded him, and he now fielded the compliments of his peers with his usual grace.

Every few minutes, he would glance around the room, automatically looking for that familiar head of silvery hair. Zero could normally be found standing next to the walls of whichever ballroom or mansion they were at, nursing a drink and not bothering to speak with anybody. And the other vampire nobles usually stayed away from Zero as well, knowing he was a Level D vampire, and therefore, below them. Only the fact that he'd arrived at the party with Kaname Kuran, the revered pureblood, kept them from being openly rude or offensive towards Zero.

Kaname turned around a few minutes later and caught Zero's eyes on him – again. There was that look – the indecipherable one Kaname couldn't quite place. The look hungry, but soft… and although it made a familiar fire start in the pureblood's body, it also touched him deeply somewhere in his heart.

When Zero saw Kaname was looking back at him, he started very slightly and looked away quickly, causing the latter to frown a little.

- o -

"Zero – you all right?" asked Kaname as he shrugged off his brown leather overcoat, throwing it carelessly onto the expensive leather sofa of his luxuriously appointed penthouse apartment. He dug in his pockets and removed his car keys, wallet and mobile phone, dropping each item on the dark glass topped side table that stood against the wall a few steps away from the sofa.

Kaname glanced into the mirror attached to the side table. Zero was standing at the floor length curtains at the windows. They were drawn but he was holding one side open, leaning on the wall and looking out at the magnificent view of the city lights below.

"Hey," Kaname crossed the room, pulling off his dinner jacket as he went. Now, standing just behind Zero, he reached out and relieved his lover of his outer and inner jackets. Zero didn't move or give any indication that he'd heard Kaname or felt what he was doing. Kaname removed the bow tie from Zero's shirt, tossing it on the floor, then closed his arms around the ex-human's waist from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck.

He frowned a little – the boy's body was trembling ever so slightly and Kaname could feel again, that slight nagging in the bond they shared. Something was troubling Zero and he was getting a little worried. Kaname started to turn Zero around to face him, but the ex-human was quicker. He jerked around suddenly and had caught Kaname in a fierce, possessive and almost desperate kiss before the latter knew what had happened. But a second later, Kaname was returning the kiss warmly, the palm of one hand flat on the wall next to Zero's head and the other around his waist, pulling him closer. He didn't object to this at all…

A few moments later and Kaname was rocking his hips against Zero, aware of both their arousals and feeling the familiar fire singing through his veins, burning him up. He wanted Zero badly. Now.

Lips still locked together, they managed to make it to the large bed in the master bedroom, both tumbling onto the rumpled red silk sheets still with their clothes on, but shirts unbuttoned. Kaname tumbled Zero beneath him, urgent hands unbuttoning his trousers and slipping them down his hips. Zero kicked them off and returned the favour, sliding Kaname's trousers down and caressing the slim hips above his at the same time, making the pureblood growl into his mouth as the kiss deepened and grew more desperate.

Kaname was blindly reaching for the tube of lube he'd left on his bedside table when Zero's hands clamped onto his upper arms, and his knees caught his lover around the hips. The pureblood found himself tumbling back onto the pillows, with Zero on top. Kaname was slightly surprised and a little amused as well. Apparently, Zero had had enough of being at the receiving end for now. Well, he'd indulge his lover in a short while, but first – the pureblood hadn't had enough of Zero, and his body was burning with the urge to possess and claim him again.

Zero felt the warm body beneath him tense up and knew Kaname was going to reverse their positions again. Normally, he wouldn't have minded - it was how it usually ended up anyway… but not this time. "No – Kaname, don't!" His urgent words made the pureblood pause for a moment, wondering if it was because Zero was still sore from their previous encounter a few hours ago before they had reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed to dress for the party. But it couldn't have – Kaname had not been as rough or urgent as compared to other times and Zero had not looked or behaved like it'd hurt.

Kaname looked into Zero's silvery amethyst eyes, tinged slightly now with red. "Why not?" he asked. Softly. Curiously.

Zero looked like he was about to say something, then hesitated and shook his head. He placed his hands on either side of the dark head on the pillow, then bent down. Zero started nibbling at the sensitive bite area on Kaname's neck, making the pureblood hiss in pleasure. Without looking, Zero reached for his lover's hands one at a time, placing them on either side of Kaname's head. He continued to kiss and nip at Kaname's pale skin, trailing sweet fire down the pureblood's heaving chest and flat stomach. The pureblood got the idea that Zero didn't want him to take control this time so feeling a bit reluctant, and at the same time intrigued, he let his hands lie limply beside his head, his breathing growing more agitated as Zero moved lower down his body, kneeling between his lover's legs.

Kaname sucked in his breath as Zero's lips neared his groin – was Zero going to…? They'd never gone for this before. Somehow, it seemed… much too intimate, and so far they'd only used their hands to pleasure each other, unaccountably shying away from using their lips, even though Kaname _had _wanted to. On more than one occasion, actually…

The pureblood's thoughts splintered when Zero's hot mouth found him and he arched his hips helplessly into that willing mouth, feeling his entire length encompassed in liquid heat as Zero took him in deep.

"Ze-Zero?" panted Kaname. "Oh… oh God!" he groaned. Damn, where had Zero learned to do this? he wondered distractedly, his fingers now gripping the silk sheets beneath him, dark curls sliding on the matching silk covered pillow beneath his head.

Zero appeared not to have heard him but as Kaname pushed himself up onto his elbows, reaching for him, the ex-human stopped, spearing Kaname with a fierce look. "Don't move," he hissed. Kaname saw the passionately fiery eyes and the glint of fangs between his lover's moist parted lips and he sank down onto the pillows, deliciously lost in this aggressive side of Zero, so at odds with the loving, almost tender ministrations of his aching flesh as Zero dipped his head again.

Kaname's fingers and bare toes knotted tightly in the silk sheets and soon he was bucking helplessly against that hot mouth, lightly grazing fangs driving him crazy. He wanted Zero to stop, no – he didn't want him to stop, but he _should_, Kaname was nearing the brink of completion and if Zero didn't stop _now_, he was going to do something very, very embarrassing… like losing control completely.

He released a fistful of red silk and reached for the silver head between his trembling thighs. "Zero, please," he begged hoarsely. "I – I can't hold… on… much longer…"

The wicked tongue and fangs paused in their painfully erotic torture as Zero lifted his head to look back at him. The ex-human took a moment to enjoy the tempting picture his lover made, panting, gleaming chest heaving, dark curls damp with perspiration, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with intense pleasure. "I know," Zero said softly, seeing the dark eyes widen with surprise and confusion before bending his head once more.

Kaname exhaled sharply as his lover's lips and fangs found him again. Zero… wanted this? he thought before he couldn't think anymore. Kaname tensed up as the rasping motions of Zero's tongue tumbled him over the edge into scorching, blissful release and he cried out sharply, shuddering, fingers gripping the silk sheets beneath him, head flung back, slim hips arched high. Zero didn't cease until he had wrung out every last bit of shivering response and helpless cries from Kaname's release and taken it all in, leaving his lover trembling on the bed, drenched in perspiration, sated and exhausted. Kaname could hardly think. _Damn – that – that had been…_

After a while, the pureblood opened his eyes dazedly, his breathing slowing down. He'd half expected Zero to have taken him then, while he was helpless in the throes of ecstasy – hell, he'd have welcomed that for sure - or even snuggled up beside him… but Zero didn't do either action.

The silver haired vampire was sitting on the bed beside Kaname's legs, with his knees drawn up, and his back facing the pureblood. His chin was on his arms which were resting on his knees. Concerned, Kaname pushed up on his elbow. Zero started a little as he felt the mattress shift and the whispered rustle of the sheets but he didn't look around. "You all right?" he asked softly, making Kaname frown. Shouldn't he be asking _him _that?

His warm fingers touched Zero's upper arm but the ex-human quickly scooted to the side of the bed and stood up. "I – I have to go now," he muttered distractedly as he started scooping up his discarded clothes. The pureblood was beside him in seconds, catching at Zero's arm and swinging him around. The ex-human was still staring down at the shirt in his hand, and Kaname noticed that his ears had turned slightly pink. He was surprised and rather… touched… actually, when he realised that Zero was suddenly… shy.

Kaname's graceful fingers under Zero's chin forced the boy to look up at him. Zero's gaze was uncertain… almost frightened, and Kaname found himself at a sudden loss as to what to say. There was a sudden awkwardness between them now, at odds with the incredibly intimate act that had just taken place. The pureblood was suddenly reminded of how Zero had been looking at him all throughout the party earlier. And now this…

Kaname was silent as he thought of what to say, not wanting to say anything wrong, feeling there was now something very, very fragile hovering between them. Something that could so easily be destroyed by a careless word or gesture.

Before he could say anything, Zero tried to twist away. "Kaname, let me go," he protested. But Kaname simply tightened his grip on his lover's arm. "No – Zero, wait."

There was that vulnerable look in Zero's eyes again, and for some reason, it made Kaname's chest hurt. He didn't like to see Zero looking like that. Still at a loss as to what to say, Kaname simply leaned in and kissed Zero. Gently. Coaxing open those full lips, still lightly flushed from his earlier exertions. And reeling in shocked surprise at the distinct taste of his own release on Zero's lips and tongue.

Zero kissed him back. Passionately. Desperately. And although Kaname badly wanted to reciprocate, feeling the familiar passion building again, he couldn't let this go. Pulling back, he placed his hands on Zero's shoulders and looked into those eyes. Suddenly, it hit him. What Zero was feeling. What he'd tried to show just now, and why he was now feeling so unaccountably shy now…

"Say it," he urged Zero softly. The silver eyes flickered with shock. Immediately, Zero shook his head mutely. "Say it, Zero," urged Kaname, resisting the urge to shake the boy in front of him.

Zero looked away, exhaling. "There's nothing to say," he murmured before swallowing.

Kaname's throat ached. What if he was wrong? What if he continued to push Zero and it drove him away instead? But he was very sure now… he couldn't possibly be wrong. Not this time…

"Nothing to say?" he echoed softly, turning Zero to face him again. "It's not nothing, Zero. Loving me is _not _nothing."

The silvery amethyst eyes widened. Then Zero took a deep, shuddering breath, flushing bright pink. "You always know, don't you," he muttered. He inhaled again. "OK, Kaname - yes, I love you, you damn insufferable – "

Kaname's lips cut him off with a warm kiss. When they parted, the pureblood was smiling a very soft and tender smile at Zero. "There – was that so difficult to say?" he teased. Surprisingly, Zero didn't look mollified at this. He looked away again. "What are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

Kaname smiled, wolfishly, this time. "What am I going to do? I'm going to carry you back to bed and make love to you till we both can't walk, that's what I'm going to do!" He reached for Zero but the ex-human took a step back, eyeing him warily and making the pureblood pause.

"No – Kaname, I mean what are you going to do?" he asked again. Kaname frowned – was this a new form of twenty questions?

Zero saw that Kaname didn't understand his question but he didn't know how to rephrase it any better. He was feeling so damn vulnerable now and regretting he'd acted on his instincts earlier. If he hadn't, they wouldn't be having this awkward conversation now, and he could continue to pretend he didn't have any real feelings for this charismatic, domineering and annoying pureblood who had him completely under his spell.

Kaname was silent, reading the myriad of emotions showing in those beautiful eyes as Zero battled silently with himself. Then the pureblood spoke. "I'm not going to throw your love away, if that's what you mean, Zero." The sudden burst of emotion blazing in those eyes told Kaname he'd caught the ex-human's exact meaning. He continued to hold Zero's eyes with his dark compelling gaze. "I'm not going to squander what you feel for me, I'm not going to treat it lightly, or ever take it for granted," Kaname continued, and the sincerity in his voice and in his eyes held Zero completely mesmerised.

"I – I don't know," said Zero, almost in a whisper, looking like he desperately wanted to believe what Kaname was saying and knowing he shouldn't, at the same time.

Kaname's hands tightened on Zero's shoulders. Maybe it was time he said some things as well… He inhaled deeply, "Zero – I want to look at you, and know that you have _my _blood in your body. I want to see you, and tell myself I know exactly _how _you smell - your hair, your neck, your body, every inch of you. I want to talk to you, and realise we will go back together and end up sleeping next to each other, in the same bed. I want to stare at you, and know that _no one _knows you like I do. I want to feel that no one has _ever _affected you, or touched you in the way I have… and always will."

Zero was looking at him, torn between drinking up his words and the somewhat adverse effect they also showed. "I have a word for all that, Kaname, and it's called 'possession," he said, gently sarcastic, not wanting his lover to know how much the words meant to him. Because he wanted the exact same things. Every last one of them.

Kaname smiled a little. "Is it?" he asked. "Then what about this - I also want you to think the exact same things about me. Every last one of them. I want you to look at me and know that _your _blood is flowing in my body. I want you to know my scent like no other. I want you to know that we will leave every damn function and party we go to together, and end up sleeping in the same bed. I want you to know that nobody has _ever _affected me the way you have, that nobody has ever _touched _me the way you have. The way I want only _you_ to -"Kaname stopped, realising he'd come very, very close to a confession of his own.

Zero was staring at him, dazed. Then he blinked. "Say it," he said softly.

Kaname backed up a step. "I already said too much," he muttered wryly. It was he who looked away this time. "I should get some sleep..."

Zero's hands clamping around his upper arms swung him back. The silver eyes were blazing with emotion now. "Say it, Kaname!" he insisted.

Kaname looked at him a little uncertainly. "You know," he murmured softly.

Zero continued to stare at him. _Yes… I think I know. But I need to hear it. I need to hear it from your own lips._

Kaname still hesitated – it was his turn to look uncertain now and Zero's hands moved up from his shoulders to the sides of his face, fingers sliding through the soft dark waves. "Loving me is _not _nothing, Kaname," he said, echoing his lover's words earlier. The pureblood's eyes closed for a moment, then he opened them again and chuckled softly and ruefully.

"Yes, Zero – I love you," he finally confessed. Then, as Zero's lips parted softly in surprise, Kaname asked in return "So what you are going to do about it, hmm?" the teasing note in his voice belying the sudden and intense uncertainty in his dark eyes.

Zero continued to stare at him.

Kaname couldn't let it go. "Now that you know you're holding my heart, Zero, what are you going to do with it?" he asked. Needing to know.

A very small smile touched Zero's lips and he shook his head a little dazedly. "I - I didn't realise I was," he said softly.

A similar smile ghosted on Kaname's lips. "For some time, actually," he admitted. "So, what are you going to do with it?" he softly prompted Zero yet again.

Zero stared back at him steadily, even though his heart was pounding hard enough to burst out of his chest. "Care for it… the same as how you would care for mine," he returned finally. The words were sure and confident but the tone was not.

Kaname smiled. "And I will, as best I can," he said softly, and the promise in his warm dark eyes made Zero's throat close up. "Kaname, I will too," he promised huskily. And then Kaname was kissing him, and Zero was kissing him back. There was no more need for words. Not now. Zero didn't even protest as Kaname swept him up in his arms and placed him back on the rumpled silk sheets, not breaking the kiss.

This time, Kaname entwined his fingers with Zero's as he started to trail a line of fiery kisses from the ex-human's lips down his trembling body towards his aching groin.

"Ka-Kaname? You – you don't have to," said Zero, panting softly. He'd done it earlier not because he'd been coerced, or because he'd wanted Kaname to return the favour, but because simply, he'd _wanted _to. He'd wanted to adore his pureblood prince.

The fiery red eyes looked back at him. "Shut up, Zero. I've wanted to do this for a _long _time." As Zero's lips parted in surprise, Kaname reached up and kissed him. Then, he shifted down again and this time, Zero was the one moaning in his throat and squirming on the sheets. A few tormenting and shivering minutes later and Zero was begging Kaname to slow down but the pureblood paused only long enough to say "I don't intend to," before applying himself again ruthlessly, swallowing every last bit of Zero's devastatingly mind bending release.

He gave them both a moment to relax, but Zero was still weak and shivering from delicious aftershocks of pleasure when Kaname reached for the lube again.

Seconds later, he bent over Zero, placing one hand on the silk pillow beside the ex-human's head to hold his weight and his other hand slowly and teasingly preparing Zero for his possession. Kaname's skillful fingers probed all the ultra sensitive spots he knew Zero had, driving him crazy and making him writhe under the spell of the pureblood's caresses, trembling and moaning deep in his throat. He wanted - he wanted Kaname to possess him. Now.

"Ka-Kaname… ahh, please… enough," he begged, his pleas disjointed, his body heaving. And still the pureblood shook his head and smiled. "Not just yet," he murmured, a warm and tender light glowing in his eyes as he looked down upon his lover. Even though he ached to obey Zero and bury himself in the tempting body beneath him… no, not yet. Shuddering against the fire burning him up, his heart slamming in his chest, Kaname continued to tease and torment Zero, the latter's breathless groans filling the pureblood with fierce triumph.

At length, when Zero couldn't even speak coherently anymore, Kaname closed his other hand around Zero's aching and straining flesh and stroked him firmly as he bent down and kissed the ex-human's flushed lips, tinged with blood from where he had caught them with his fangs in his delirium.

Kaname rocked his hips forward, finally taking Zero. First, with a gentleness that made the ex-human inhale softly with surprise, then with a thoroughness that left him breathless. Shivering helplessly, Zero cried out and bucked hard against Kaname, hardly breathing as the pureblood's motions quickened, sending both of them sliding back and forth on the warm silk sheets of the bed. This time, Kaname's hand on Zero's aching flesh ensured they found release at the same time, their helpless cries mingling in the air before they collapsed back onto the sheets, panting heavily, chests heaving.

"I – I love you, you arrogant jerk," panted Zero, trapped underneath the pureblood, his hands sweeping up and down the perspiration slicked planes of Kaname's smooth back.

"I love you back, you stubborn idiot," returned Kaname just as breathlessly, before seeking Zero's lips in another heated kiss. Then he rolled to his side and pulled Zero close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his completely exhausted lover.

-- Chapter End --


	2. Chap 2: The Next Morning

**Author Notes:** It looks like there is another part to Taking the Next Step after all… _-smiles guiltily- _

Again, I have based Kaname and Zero on Blackened Wing's portrayal of them in her VK fics. So if you think I succeeded, thank you and it's because of how unbelievably real her writing is. And if you think I failed, then that's just me...

**Warning: **Again, this is a Yaoi lemon. Please DON'T read if you are underage and/or not into male/male pairing…

-- Start --

When Kaname opened his eyes, his internal body clock told him it was already daytime. Mid morning-ish. The blinds at the window were normally kept down, leaving the master bedroom in almost total darkness. Even without looking, he knew Zero was no longer in bed with him, and he reached out with his senses. Ah, he was in the kitchen - that accounted for the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air.

Still sleepy because this was actually 'night' for him, but not too much, on account of the short naps he'd had in between certain… activities… with Zero last night, Kaname slid out from the now very rumpled red silk sheets. He was a little surprised that Zero was already up and about, although he did have his hunter training classes to go to. Obviously, he hadn't exhausted the boy as much as he'd thought.

Kaname grinned wolfishly. Well, he would make sure to rectify that before letting the silver-haired vampire leave for his classes…

Zero had already showered and dressed in a clean T-shirt and jeans. He'd started keeping some of his clothes in Kaname's extensive wardrobe so the jeans were his, but the shirt was Kaname's. It rarely happened but somehow, Zero just… wanted… to wear something of Kaname's this morning. It wasn't really to keep the pureblood's scent around him or anything, since the shirt had been freshly laundered, but more of… knowing… that it was Kaname's…

Cradling the mug of coffee in his hands, Zero stood at the kitchen window, looking out at another part of the city skyline, bathed in morning sunshine. He knew that Kaname was already awake and turned to see the pureblood walking into the spacious kitchen, squinting and lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in through the glass panes. He'd just pulled on a pair of loose silk pyjama pants and Zero took a moment to admire the beautiful sight of Kaname's bare toned chest before he pulled the cord that was attached to the blinds fixed over the windows. The warm sunlight was shut out and only partially filtered through the tinted glass of the row of smaller windows nearer to the ceiling, which the blinds didn't cover.

"Good morning" Zero said quietly as he turned to the counter and took down Kaname's mug from the mug tree. He reached for the coffee pot, but even as his fingers closed around the handle, Kaname was behind him and sliding his arms around Zero. The ex-human quickly released both pot and mug to avoid any accidents. The one time he thought he could still do things in the kitchen when Kaname's hands were all over him, they'd ended up with smashed crockery on the floor which he'd only managed to get down to clean up a good couple of hours later. And it had taken longer than usual to clean up the mess, on account of the fact that the spilt food had somewhat congealed on the tiled floor, as well as the fact that he couldn't even kneel without wincing and muttering curses under his breath.

"Good morning, Zero" murmured Kaname against the back of Zero's neck, interspersing the words with kisses and nibbles on the warm skin, delighting in the small tremors that shivered through Zero's body and the way the boy pressed his back against him, his pulse increasing rapidly.

Zero turned around, leaning back against the counter. Kaname's amused eyes roved over his face, seeing the small tell tale signs of embarrassment that Zero could never manage to hide from him. The ex-human's ears were slightly pink and he was looking at Kaname's lips, which now slowly curved into a warm smile. "I love you" Kaname said softly, mostly because he wanted to, but partly also to see Zero's reaction.

That brought the ex-human's head up instantly. There was a very faint uncertainty in the silver eyes and a flush crept up the pale cheeks before Zero relaxed a little, his own lips curving into a rueful smile. "I love you too" he murmured, wishing he didn't flush so easily. _God, what must Kaname think of him…_

Kaname was smiling tenderly at him, which made Zero's ears burn even more. He pushed half-heartedly at the pureblood's bare shoulders. "So… um, since you're up, want some breakfast?" Zero started to move away from the pureblood towards the large, gleaming refrigerator that stood in one corner of the kitchen, but Kaname placed both hands on the counter behind Zero, on either side of him, effectively trapping him there.

There was a familiar predatory look in the dark eyes that made Zero's breath catch despite himself, and his pulse increased even more, which he knew Kaname was clearly aware of. "I do indeed" murmured the pureblood, smiling seductively at Zero. Closing the gap between them, Kaname pressed his hips against Zero's. The ex-human's breath hitched in his throat – it was obvious Kaname wasn't talking about anything that could be obtained from the fridge.

"Well…" Zero started before Kaname's warm lips cut him off. Zero gave a mental shrug as his own hands moved up around the pureblood's neck, fingers sliding slowly through the long dark hair. Kaname's hands slid off the counter to cup Zero's buttocks, tugging him even closer and making the ex-human groan softly into his mouth as the kiss deepened.

Zero's eyes fluttered closed, his tongue playing against Kaname's as his hands started to explore the toned arms and bare chest in front of him. Kaname uttered a pleased growl and broke the kiss briefly to tug off the T-shirt Zero was wearing. Before it could even land on the floor, the pureblood's knowing fingers had found Zero's nipples and was making the ex-human whimper softly into his mouth. Zero mimicked what Kaname was doing with loving thoroughness, if not equal expertise, making Kaname growl softly again into his mouth and unintentionally drawing the ex-human's blood with his fangs.

The taste of his own blood drew Zero down to the pulse beating in Kaname's neck, at his bite area and he licked the warm skin, alerting his lover to his intent. Kaname arched his graceful neck, showing his ready permission and inhaled sharply with pleasure as Zero's fangs sank in. The pureblood's eager hands reached for the button on Zero's jeans, accidentally ripping it off and tearing the material in his haste. He didn't even pause before pulling the zipper down urgently.

Zero paused and lifted his head a little. "Kaname…!" The pureblood ignored him, pushing the jeans past his hips and freeing him "This is my new pair – " Zero broke off with a soft gasp as the pureblood clasped him in his hands.

"Ka-Kanameeee…" it was really hard trying to sound annoyed while drinking your lover's intoxicatingly rich blood and being seriously distracted by his skillful fingers at the same time. But this was like, the fourth pair of jeans that Kaname had wrecked… Zero pulled his fangs free from Kaname's neck and bit down again, mostly because he knew they both liked it, but partly to get back at the pureblood a little.

"Get you another…" muttered Kaname, red eyes dilating in sheer pleasure at the feel of Zero's fangs in his neck and the feel of Zero's lips caressing his skin as he drank the potent brew the pureblood had to offer.

Kaname was breathing hard, his warm skin breaking out in perspiration, the same as Zero's. He'd made love to the ex-human quite a few times last night but it still wasn't enough. It was never enough.

His hands encircled Zero's waist, lifting him up to sit on the counter. The empty mug Zero had taken down just now was knocked onto its side and luckily rolled in towards the wall instead of onto the floor. In any case, it wouldn't and couldn't have stopped the fire racing through both their heated bodies now.

Kaname pushed down his own pants, stepping out of the silky material before tugging the jeans completely off Zero. The ex-human lifted his head and Kaname's breath caught, tempted beyond reason at the silvery red eyes and fangs showing between the flushed blood stained lips. Even as Kaname reached forward to lick the blood off Zero's lips, his hand slipped up to his neck, quickly coating his fingers with his own blood before the bite marks made by Zero healed completely.

Delving deeply into Zero's mouth and drinking in his lover's soft moans, Kaname reached down and started stroking and preparing him. Zero shifted on the counter, raising his legs automatically and catching the pureblood around the hips with his knees. He caught at Kaname's shoulder with one hand, the other gripping the edge of the countertop to keep his balance, unsteady breath hissing raggedly through his teeth as the pureblood's long skillful fingers probed and searched.

Zero's head tipped back, leaning against the cupboard doors behind him, breaking the heated kiss and crying out softly as Kaname's fingers went in deep. He was actually sore from last night's multiple activities but he still wanted Kaname. There was just no helping it…

The pureblood's fingers slipped out of him and as Kaname pressed closer, Zero braced himself. He knew the rich blood he'd just drunk hadn't had time to start its healing magic and he cried out sharply as Kaname pushed forward, fingers digging deep into the muscles on Kaname's shoulder.

The pureblood stopped immediately, dark eyes snapping open, a look of concern blazing through the passion as he saw Zero's face, eyes screwed shut in obvious pain. "Sorry…" Kaname said breathlessly. Zero couldn't say anything – he concentrated on just breathing for a moment and Kaname started to ease out, a slight look of guilt crossing his face at the shallowness of his lover's breathing. It looked like he _had _pushed Zero too much last night…

Zero's eyes blinked opened as he felt Kaname withdrawing. "No… wait…" he murmured, both hands catching at the pureblood's shoulders and his knees tightening around the slim hips to stop him, his breath still coming out in quick and light pants.

Kaname paused, uncertain and wary of causing Zero anymore hurt.

The intense pain subsided slowly and Zero managed a little smile. "Don't stop, Kaname" he whispered, bracing himself for more pain. Even though he knew it would hurt more, he couldn't stop himself from wanting this. From wanting to take in every inch of Kaname and feel him deep inside him. He was lost and he knew it.

Kaname could feel Zero's body tightening again and he swallowed hard. He bent forward to kiss the flushed lips gently, tongue darting in to play with Zero's. "In a while…" he murmured, his hands moving slowly, lovingly over the ex-human's warm and flushed skin, making Zero's breath hitch again. Kaname reached down, clasping Zero's straining flesh and stroking it slowly and purposefully, holding the rest of his own body still. Feeling Zero relaxing against him as the ex-human kissed him harder.

Kaname continued kissing Zero as his fingers worked their magic and Zero felt himself melting on the counter, sliding his hands around Kaname's neck once more as the kiss deepened.

Kaname felt Zero's body relaxing and he slowly pushed forward a little, then stopped. Zero didn't break the kiss but he pulled in his heels, which were hooked around the back of the pureblood's thighs, bringing Kaname even closer, telling him what he could not voice out.

The pureblood leaned forward, one hand on the cupboard door in front of him, the other on Zero's aching arousal as he pushed forward very, very slowly, their panting shaky breaths mingling between them and their kiss connecting them.

Kaname's gentleness kept Zero's body relaxed and the ex-human sighed softly into Kaname's mouth as the pureblood moved slowly but surely, and meltingly hot pleasure dulled the ache for Zero. When Kaname had taken Zero completely, he lifted his head and Zero opened his tear wet eyes to see his lover looking down at him in concern.

"Better?' asked Kaname, his voice deep and throaty, his knowing and passionate gaze somehow causing Zero to flush again. "Yeah…" he replied softly, his eyes still locked onto Kaname's. The pureblood moved against him and Zero inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as his head tipped back.

"No - don't close your eyes… look at me…" Kaname's voice was deep, compelling… and Zero obeyed, looking up into his lover's passionate eyes as they rocked together. Kaname kept the movements of his hips and hand deliberately slow but thorough… enjoying the sight of Zero's passion-glazed eyes and the way he caught at his lip with his teeth, drawing more blood. The ex-human's increasingly ragged breath mingled with his own and made him burn even more for Zero. It was agonisingly sweet torture for Kaname, keeping himself from slamming forcefully into Zero and taking him as hard as he could… but he would not make it anymore painful for Zero, even though he knew his lover wouldn't really mind. He concentrated on keeping his movements steady and even, although the raging fire inside him burned and made his wavy hair cling to his forehead and neck, his whole body burning up with delicious agony.

"Kaname… ahh…" groaned Zero breathlessly, enjoying the deliciously slow torment that Kaname was putting them through, even though one wild and dark part of him actually wanted to urge the pureblood to go faster, and harder. Zero knew Kaname was fully aware of the pain he'd caused earlier and his throat closed up at the gentle concerned look in the dark eyes looking back at him.

But Zero couldn't hold on for long… Kaname's fingers were just too devastatingly skillful and Zero found himself arching back, almost sobbing as he finally exploded in Kaname's hand, his own fingers digging deep into the pureblood's shoulders. Kaname didn't release him until Zero was completely spent and leaning weakly against him, his head buried in the pureblood's slick shoulder, his breath coming in quick puffs against the warm skin.

Kaname gave him a few moments before he reached for Zero's chin, lifting it up. He smiled into Zero's passion glazed eyes and said "I love you…" before capturing Zero's lips in a warm kiss. The boy was still shivering helplessly with small aftershocks of pleasure and Kaname knew he could let go now…

Wrapping his arms around Zero, Kaname finally gave in to the raging fire burning within him, his movements now more rapid, more ruthless. Zero clung onto the pureblood's shoulders, still trembling, holding him close as the pureblood pushed himself harder, faster, deeper, finally finding his own sweet burst of release, crying out against Zero's hair, his body shuddering hard against him. Zero tightened his arms around Kaname, dropping soft kisses on his face and hair and whispering "I love you" in return.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other tight as their breathing slowed and their throbbing bodies cooled. Finally, Kaname stepped away, his hands encircling Zero to lift him down from the counter, letting him slide down against his own body. He could see Zero was trying hard not to wince from the discomfort and he slid his fingers through the silver hair, drawing Zero's face to his neck.

"Drink more first" he murmured gently, closing his eyes and hugging Zero close as the boy's fangs found him again. Kaname wanted to share this moment, and he dipped his own head and bit Zero gently, lost in the sensual and blissful pleasure of mutual drinking but taking care not to drain his lover, knowing Zero still had classes to go to.

Kaname stopped drinking first, then Zero as well, both their lips and tongues softly carressing the bite marks they'd made as warm and flushed vampire skin healed swiftly. After a while, Zero moved experimentally and was more than a little relieved to find he would actually be able to walk without holding himself too… stiffly… although it was going to be hell getting up and sitting down… But, then again, he hadn't stopped Kaname when he'd had the chance.

"You insatiable idiot, that was my fourth pair of jeans you've torn…" he muttered instead, trying to sound annoyed but ending up sounding still a little weak and breathless.

As expected, Kaname just chuckled, fingers languidly combing through the damp silver hair. "Wear mine then…" he offered.

Zero rolled his eyes. Like _hell _he was going to his hunter training class dressed in _Armani_, even though both of them wore almost similar sizes - the other students would never let him live it down…

"Idiot…" he growled instead, making Kaname laugh again before the pureblood captured his lips in yet another breathtaking kiss.

-- End --


	3. Chap 3: That Evening

**Author Notes: **So much for a one shot that turned out to be a two shot and is now not even that! _-sighs-_ I have a couple more ideas on this pairing so the entire story will probably end up as five or six chapters but please be patient because I have other fics also on the boil… that are about to boil over, actually! LOL... More comments in my profile.

Again, I've based these two wonderful guys off **Blackened Wing**'s fantabulous stories and beautiful characterisations, so it helps not to confuse them with the Kaname and Zero of my other fics (Hold Me and No Matter What). All I know is that both versions of Kaname and Zero would definitely hunt me down if they come across each other :D

Anyhow, hope you like this chapter... it's a lemon by the way :D I would love hearing from you so do drop off a review if you like what you've read. I'm still kinda new to writing about yaoi. Many thanks!

-- Chapter Start --

It was evening. Kaname was awake and in the kitchen getting a drink of water when he heard the key scraping in the front door lock. Zero was back from his classes, he could sense it was the hunter. Beside, the only other person who had the key to the luxury penthouse was the cleaning lady who came in once a week and definitely not in the evenings.

Kaname moved silently to the arched entrance of the kitchen and hid a smile when the silver haired vampire came in – Zero was wearing Armani after all. The pureblood made a mental note to get a couple more in the hunter's exact size, which was a size bigger than his. Zero looked good in them…

"So - how were classes today?" he asked, erasing all traces of the smile from his face.

Zero's lips quirked in a wry smile as he looked at Kaname. "Murder" he said dryly. The pureblood was framed in the doorway dressed only in his silk pyjama pants again, looking like he'd just only gotten out of bed. The disheveled waves of long dark hair and bare chest made Zero's body tighten instantly with desire, and he knew it showed in his eyes because he saw an answering flash of heat in the dark eyes looking back at him. This want, this... need... for each other - why was it never enough?

"Come here, you…" murmured Kaname, his lips curving in a sexy smile but Zero was already walking towards him, eyes locked with his, dropping his books absently on the stylish glass topped dining table as he passed it.

The kiss was slow… but satisfyingly thorough. A familiar thrill of excitement raced through Zero as their parted lips met. Was it different now? He supposed it was… Because in the past, he'd always hesitated a little before giving into his desire for Kaname, wondering if this relationship was actually going anywhere. It seemed impossible that their different worlds could ever mix, impossible that he would come to fall in love with his enemy. Yes - impossible that two straight guys could ever fall for each other. And even after the bond, in spite of the pureblood's tender caring and warmth, in spite of his expert love making, Zero hadn't really known for sure how Kaname had truly felt about him.

But after last night's party, they'd finally gotten it out into the open, after a certain daring initiative by Zero. Neither of them thought they'd actually say it... But they had. Last night and this morning as well.

Zero didn't hold back on his kiss this time. Kaname didn't hold back either… but then, he'd never hesitated with anything else. That thought made Zero want to smile, even as his tongue found Kaname's and twisted around it lovingly, feeling rather than hearing the low growl deep in the graceful throat of the pureblood.

After a long heated moment, when they'd reacquainted themselves once more with each other's taste and feel and had to part for air, Kaname's hands rested possessively around Zero's waist. "You're wearing my jeans after all…" he murmured teasingly, smiling into his lover's eyes, the silvery amethyst hue so beautiful.

Zero gave a mock scowl, feeling familiar heat creeping up his cheeks even as he laced his fingers behind the pureblood's neck, feeling the silky dark hair brushing over them as he lightly caressed the warm and equally silky skin. Their bodies were pressed flushed against each other from the waist down and Zero pressed forwards lightly, getting an answering thrust in return.

Zero had deliberately chosen the plainest pair of jeans he could find and he'd deliberately left Kaname's shirt hanging out as well, to hide the designer labels at the waistband and back pocket. Not that it had gone unnoticed - a couple of remarks he'd gotten during class had him clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't torn my new pair this morning…" he growled back but without any real annoyance in his voice as the pureblood's slim hips continued to massage him sensuously.

As he'd fully expected, Kaname laughed, dipping his head to brush warm lips over the hunter's jaw line, slowly working his way down his neck to his bite area, making Zero's breath hitch softly in his throat again – God, how Kaname loved hearing the involuntary sounds his lover made… "You know I don't mind, Zero, wear anything of mine anytime…"

Zero arched his neck as he ran his fingertips lightly down Kaname's spine, loving the feel of that warm silky skin against his fingers, feeling the slight shiver in the lean frame against his. "Uhm… really?" he murmured as he waited for the pureblood's fangs to pierce him again, his eyes half closing in anticipation. But Kaname didn't, and the skilled lips slowly traveled up his neck again, past his jaw, teeth nibbling lightly, and onto his ear, tongue playing teasingly with his earring. Zero's eyes closed fully, his mouth finding Kaname's own bite area instinctively and teasing it with his own tongue, eliciting more shivers from the pureblood.

"Kaname… not that I'm not enjoying this but… are you…ahh… hungry?" managed Zero rather breathlessly after a few deliciously shivery moments. If he didn't ask now, goodness knows when they would end up having dinner on the table. He'd already stocked up the fridge for a good meal tonight, since Kaname would be flying off early tomorrow morning on a business trip out of town, and would be gone for two whole weeks.

Zero tried not to think of that. Not now.

"I am" admitted Kaname but he couldn't seem to let go of Zero and was now busy tracing the outline of the hunter's other ear with his tongue. He was rewarded with another soft moan as strong hands slid from his back to his front, sweeping over his lean stomach and moving upwards, fingers brushing lightly over his nipples. "Cooking needs time, you know…" Zero retorted but his tone lacked any amount of annoyance because Kaname's elegant hands had now wandered under the shirt he was wearing and was roaming over his own heaving chest with intimate familiarity.

"Plenty of time to do that…" muttered the pureblood distractedly, finally reaching down and tugging his own shirt off Zero for the second time that day. He wasn't wearing a shirt, why should Zero?

The hunter grinned and shook his head ruefully as he lifted up his arms to comply. He almost didn't notice the pureblood's skillful fingers undoing the button on his jeans, moaning softly when equally skilled lips latched onto one of his nipples, the pureblood's tongue teasing the hardened tip wickedly.

"Oh, you have… patience enough, when it comes… to your… own jeans" Zero muttered breathlessly, unable to stop from arching his body into Kaname's touch as the wicked mouth sucked him in deep. "Aah..." he groaned, his knees practically buckling under him. Kaname slid down the zipper of his jeans and reached one hand in, his other arm tightening around Zero's waist to support his weight as he lightly slid knowing fingers up and down the hunter's aching arousal, making Zero breathe raggedly through his teeth.

The pureblood lifted his head to direct a dazzlingly wicked grin up at Zero. "Oh, you want to see me wreck this pair as well?" he asked, releasing him to place both hands on either side of the opened zipper now, long fingers tightening on the blue denim. And he would too… "No – don't!" Zero hurriedly closed his own hands over Kaname's. "You have any idea how overpriced they are? Honestly!"

Kaname just grinned again - Zero was so adorable like this… Straightening up, he stopped any further protests from him with a light kiss, sucking the hunter's lower lip into his mouth and allowing his fangs to just graze them slightly as he slid his fingers into the snug waistband of the jeans, cupping Zero's buttocks lovingly for a moment before slowly and teasingly working the material past Zero's hips, sliding his palms against the firm hips at the same time.

"I-Idiot…" growled Zero into the kiss, his own hands trembling a little as they glided from Kaname's shoulders down to either side of his lean waist. The loving endearment was rather intelligible but Kaname's chuckle deep in his throat said he understood. For some unfathomable reason, Zero calling him an idiot amused him as deeply now as it did before and he murmured "I love you, Zero" against the hunter's flushed lips. _So very, very much…_

Zero kissed him hungrily, his hands slowly pulling down Kaname's silk pants at the same time and pausing every two seconds to caress heated flesh as he did so. "I love you, Kaname" he said, his voice breathless with anticipation before resuming the kiss. _More than you know…_

Kaname stepped out of his pants quickly then finally broke their heated kiss. "Better get to the bed before we have to make do with the counter top again, huh?" he grinned suggestively, before scooping the hunter up in his arms. Zero rolled his eyes – Kaname loved acting like Prince Charming sometimes. Zero could walk but he had to admit it would be ungraceful with the jeans still tangled around his knees, so he relented, his fingers reaching for one of Kaname's nipples, so conveniently located now... "Make do? Oh, you didn't like what happened this morning?" he asked innocently as his fingers pinched lightly.

"Mmm… we'll do that later" answered Kaname distractedly, gasping a little as Zero's fingernail scraped lightly across the hardened nub, he knew it drove Kaname crazy and the pureblood knew it too, dropping his burden rather unceremoniously onto the rumpled bed before following him down immediately.

"Kaname, ever heard of making a bed?" asked Zero, pausing in his teasing as he took in the extremely messy state of the red silk sheets. _Obviously not…_

"No" Kaname was more interested in pulling his own jeans off the hunter's long legs. His blood was racing heatedly through his body, seeing and touching Zero, loving and reveling in his familiar, delicious scent and his toned body. His heart was pounding with desire, he wanted Zero _now_.

Dinner could wait. Anything else could wait too. Tossing the jeans behind him, Kaname settled between Zero's thighs, his hands caressing the soft inner skin and making Zero arch his hips even as his knees parted willingly under the magic of the pureblood's hands.

Kaname paused, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Zero. The hunter had raised himself on his elbows, his hair mussed, his eyes glazed with desire. "Kaname..." he murmured. His blood was on fire, his body was on fire too, burning for Kaname to take him again.

Then the pureblood leaned forward, nibbling his neck again as long skillful fingers started probing Zero, making him tense as he winced a little. "Ah, wait a sec..." he protested, shifting his hips slightly. Kaname lifted his head from the hunter's neck, reading the slight apprehension and pain in the silvery eyes looking up at him. Realisation hit a moment later.

"Still sore?" he asked.

Zero nodded once, colour shading his pale cheeks once more – he wasn't as used to saying these things out loud, because what they had, what they did together… well, he still considered the question extremely intimate…

But he wished he wasn't in pain - he wanted Kaname to make love to him again, even though they'd made love so many times last night, and this morning… but classes earlier really _had _been murder. Zero had to endure the sharp nagging ache he felt standing up and sitting down and he'd lost count of the number of groans and curses he'd had to stifle during the course of today…

His and Kaname's healing rates were just different. His was faster than a human's… just not as incredibly fast as a pureblood's. That was just the way it was. Kaname nodded, running a finger along the attractively flushed cheek below him, feeling the warm heat under the skin, before raising himself, bracing his weight on one hand on the pillow beside Zero's head. With his other, he reached down between their thighs.

Zero moaned and arched up as skillful fingers curled around him, his eyes fluttering shut but snapping open a second later. His arousal was now pressed up against Kaname, and the pureblood had shifted upwards a little, still looking down at Zero.

"Ka-Kaname?" he uttered, surprised.

"Take me, Zero" rasped the pureblood as he lowered himself onto his knees, on either side of Zero, then rocked back on his heels, still grasping his lover firmly in his hand.

The silver eyes widened in surprise - for Kaname to ask him to _take _him was even more rare than Zero asking Kaname outright to make love to him and the hunter paused in surprise.

"Take you?" he murmured, as if he couldn't quite believe his ears.

Perhaps he should do this more often, thought Kaname with unexpected amusement, mixed with the slight unease he always felt on the rare occasions their positions were reversed. Even though Zero was never as rough with him as Kaname himself sometimes was, even though Zero never made him feel inferior in any way… just being on the receiving end made the pureblood feel… a little… well, dominated. So most of the time it was he who took Zero, it seemed to happen… naturally… and Zero enjoyed it, the brief or otherwise pain he felt more than compensated by Kaname's loving and expert attention that would almost drive him out of his mind, not to mention the extremely satisfying release that inevitably followed.

I really should do this more often, thought Kaname, amused by Zero's surprise. A slow seductive smile curved the pureblood's lips now. "Or have you forgotten how to?" he teased, chuckling as Zero's flush grew deeper. He was so adorable like this and Kaname couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him warmly before lifting his head to look at him again. The look in his eyes was warm and tender. "If I take you now Zero, it'll take you longer to heal…"

Before Zero could answer, Kaname started lowering himself down, making the ex-human protest again. "Kaname, you're not.. I haven't… wait!" He shifted his hips, his hands gripping the pureblood's arms, trying to stop him.

But the pureblood didn't wait – he didn't want to. Kaname pushed down even more, burning to feel Zero inside him, aching to feel their bodies joining once more. He exhaled sharply - pain shot up his spine as his body started to give way, but he didn't cease.

Almost frantic, Zero's knees clamped tight around Kaname's hips, then he braced himself and swung them over, reversing their positions on the bed, making Kaname tumble back onto the pillows.

"I said wait, damnit" growled Zero, withdrawing from Kaname with a quick movement and making the pureblood groan in frustration, his own hips arching up now.

"I want you, Zero! Now!"

Zero shook his head, getting into the game. "Huh uh…" he shook his head and grinned down at Kaname. "Not just yet" he said, making the pureblood growl at him.

Reaching down, Zero grasped Kaname's hard length in one hand as he slipped the fingers of his other hand in his mouth then started to prep him. He knew he wasn't as skilled as Kaname was, so he went slower… gentler… almost teasingly… making the pureblood groan again as his hips thrust upwards helplessly, his jaw clenched.

The sweet torture seemed to last forever as Zero's fingers went deeper and deeper, stretching him but in a deliciously slow manner that had Kaname threatening a few times to take him hard, pain or no pain. Zero ignored that but he loved hearing the small gasps that shuddered out from the pureblood's sculptured lips. Finally, completely aroused by the sight of a panting and perspiring Kaname on the red silk sheets, Zero eased his fingers out and spread his palms over the pureblood's knees, bending them forwards until they almost touched that heaving, glistening chest.

Holding onto his lover's gaze, Zero braced his own knees on the bed and pushed forward. Kaname's breath hissed out between his teeth, his body more unused to penetration than Zero's, despite the loving preparation. Zero move slowly, feeling himself slowly being sheathed in the tight heat of Kaname's body, enjoying the look of pleasure on the pureblood's beautiful face as he went a little deeper, reveling in the silken heat shielding him…

Until he lost his balance.

Zero's knees slid backwards on the silk sheets and he fell heavily onto Kaname, the unexpected movement seating himself deep within his lover in one long quick thrust. His hands had kept Kaname's knees bent and the pureblood cried out in surprised pain and pleasure, body tensing as Zero filled him completely, striking the special place within him, completely by accident.

"Oh, sorry!" gasped Zero, finding himself lying on top of Kaname now, his face buried in the pale neck. Hurriedly, the hunter struggled to sit up, releasing Kaname's knees at the same time, but the pureblood just chuckled and reached up to kiss Zero, trapping him with his arms. "Don't be, that felt good…" he said.

Zero looked down at him in surprise but tried to withdraw from him but Kaname's knees and thighs gripped him even tighter around his waist. "Don't stop, either…"

Zero's eyebrows shot up as he looked down questioningly at Kaname, who nodded encouragingly. The hunter paused then a slow smile curved his lips and he nodded. "All right…" he murmured. He braced his hands on the pillows on either side of Kaname's head, then pushed forward. Kaname thrust up, exhaling sharply as Zero filled him deeply again.

Zero rocked slowly at first, then faster… and faster still. His sweat slicked torso slid against Kaname's chest and arousal as he thrust forward each time. Kaname groaned, arching his hips upwards, meeting each of Zero's moves with equal fervour, their breathing coming in short gasps as their bodies heaved against each other, wanting to be closer still, wanting to be joined more and more deeply each time.

Kaname's hands gripped Zero's shoulders as tightly as his thighs gripped the hunter's waist, urging him on. Zero's buttocks flexed as he complied, slamming hard into him, looking down at Kaname, seeing the sheer pleasure in the glazed dark eyes and taking fierce pride in that.

Perspiration gleamed on their flushed skin, droplets beading and running down as their heavy pants filled the air mixed with the scent of their arousal, their movements becoming more and more frantic with each passing minute. Zero thrust deeply each time, aware now of how to give Kaname pleasure, angling his hips each time for maximum effect, gazing fixedly down at him, determined to give him nothing but absolute sensual bliss with each satisfyingly hard thrust.

"Zero" murmured Kaname breathlessly, his blood racing, muscles tightening, tension coiling tightly in his lower abdomen, sweeping him closer and closer to the edge. _Zero, never let me go…_

And then it happened - his body tightened unbearably for one heart stopping unbearable moment as he arched off the bed, pushing hard against Zero before his world exploded and he collapsed back onto the sheets, every inch of his body convulsing in deep shudders, waves of pleasure rippling out from his very core to his fingertips.

Zero drank in the intensely appealing picture Kaname made, his eyes shut tight, writhing in the throes of ecstasy. The pureblood's body was still squeezing him relentlessly, and Zero's body reacted, falling helplessly into his own release as he continued thrusting deeply into the pureblood, lost in the delicious pounding waves that swept over him, crying out at the sheer sensuous pleasure that held him helpless in its grip.

Finally, spent and shivering, Zero fell onto Kaname, feeling the pureblood's strong, loving arms wrapping tightly around him. _Kaname, never leave me behind…_

Long blissful minutes passed in which heartbeats slowed down as bodies slowly cooled. Eventually, Zero opened his eyes, his senses soothed by their mingled scents as much as the slowly steadying sound of Kaname's heartbeat under his ear. The hunter smiled softly as he lifted his head. "You still hungry?" he asked.

Kaname's eyes flickered open, feeling exhausted and sated for now, his fingers continuing to trace lazy circles on Zero's back. "Mmm… for what?" he asked, and the glint in his eyes told the hunter he may not be actually talking about _food_…

Zero grinned. "You're insatiable" he informed him.

Kaname smiled back. "You're delicious" he said, watching for that adorable tint of colour that would shade Zero's cheeks. The hunter scowled and got up, swinging his legs towards the floor. For some reason, Kaname loved saying embarrassing things like that… he really should learn to control his own reaction.

Zero ignored the loving laughter behind him as he grabbed his jeans and escaped to the kitchen before Kaname caught him again and they ended up with supper instead of dinner.

-- Chapter End --


	4. Chap 4: A Week and a Half After

**Author Notes: **Well, this chapter has lemony bits but not an explicit one. My apologies in advance for it being kind of wordy, and for the long wait in between chapter updates.

As mentioned before, please don't expect any '_I hate you_' or '_I hate myself_' angst in this story, OK? It's a happy fic mostly written to balance out the angst in my other fics, as well as those I'm avidly following. I'm sure some of you know those fics I mean and are happily following them too :D Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter...

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname let the hotel room door shut behind him and reached for the lock. With a slow but decisive movement, he twisted it. The audible click seemed to reinforce the fact that he was back in his hotel room, alone and blessedly so, and he exhaled on a soft sigh of relief. Kaname could have used his mind to lock the door of course, but his mind was tired. Dead tired after attending and participating in meeting after meeting, discussion after discussion and talk after unending talk until he just wanted to scream and kill someone, or just hide somewhere and crash out until he felt more like himself again.

The sheer mental drain of listening to reports, problems, delays and attending to them all with suggestions, ideas, workarounds and commands had taken its toll on the usually energetic pureblood and even his steps were slow as he walked over to the desk by the window, with its heavy drapes fully drawn. It was still dark outside but dawn was getting ready to break over the horizon.

Kaname placed his expensive briefcase on the cushioned seat of the desk chair before tossing down his hotel room key card onto the polished wooden surface of the desk. He dug into his pockets, extracting his wallet and cell phone, his movements slow… almost sluggish. But still impossibly graceful.

Finally, Kaname turned, letting his gaze lock onto the King sized bed only half a dozen steps away from where he stood. It beckoned to him silently, tempting him with lush promises of restful slumber, deep sleep and sweet dreams. Yes, Kaname's demanding day was finally over and it was going to be morning soon. Time to think of himself for a change, and to grant himself much needed rest. The large, perfectly made bed shamelessly boasted its six feet by six feet luxurious expanse of smooth, cream coloured satin sheets and soft, fluffy pillows, also encased in matching satin pillowcases. And Kaname found himself thinking of the rumpled red silk sheets on his own King sized bed, back in the luxurious penthouse apartment he shared with Zero.

Ah… Zero. Kaname caught himself thinking of the ex-human. Again. As though he hadn't for the past twelve hours straight, during each one of those endless meetings, discussions and talks. And every moment in between those as well. As he unbuttoned and shed the expertly cut jacket of his lightweight business suit, the pureblood shook his head at himself, a rueful smile blossoming on those warm, sculptured lips. He, Kaname Kuran, revered pureblood vampire, young and dynamic head of an ever growing empire, was head over heels in love with Zero Kiriyu. He was content with just murmuring that fact into the ex-human's ears. But he wished he could shout it out from the proverbial rooftops. Well, from the roof of Kuran Tower at least…

His smile widened – what would the noble traditionalists of the vampire world think of that? They'd think him mad, of course… and a handful of his close associates who knew who Kaname Kuran's lover actually was, probably did, even if they never let on. The pureblood didn't care, of course… it only mattered what his inner circle of close friends thought. And even then, it didn't really matter if he didn't have their whole-hearted approval… their acceptance of Zero was enough for him.

The only one whose approval truly mattered was Zero's, of course. Because it was just _that_ difficult to obtain. The opinionated ex-human never hesitated to let Kaname know if he thought his lover was out of line, too stubborn, too arrogant, or just… too much. Or even all four. At the same time. And while the rest of the vampire world might just faint at the unheard of situation, where a Level D vampire would fearlessly take a pureblood to task whenever he thought it was called for, that very same pureblood would take his comments openly and to heart, usually accompanied by an amused if loving smile, but to heart all the same.

Of course, it helped a lot that that same Level D vampire knew how to bide his time, voicing out his honest and sometimes sarcastic thoughts only when they were alone together, or his milder ones in the company of those the pureblood trusted implicitly. It was so like Zero to never forget that the Kaname he went home with was also one of the most well known figures in the vampire world and that pride, position, face, control were _everything_ to purebloods.

But still…

Kaname sighed again as he continued to shed his clothes on the way to the large adjoining bathroom. He had thought he would have been ecstatic when he finally reached his hotel room and was able to shut out the world at large, enjoy a hot bath and just crawl between those inviting satin sheets. But now that he was here, and both hot bath and comfortable bed were ready and at his disposal, he found that it was lonely. He wanted Zero to be here as well, with him. He missed his stubborn, sometimes irritating but always caring and honest lover and he wanted to hug Zero, he wanted to be held by him, to feel that dear heart beating strongly next to his. To know that he was no longer alone in this world, that he wasn't just admired and respected for what he was, but that he was wholeheartedly loved as well. And just for being himself.

While he waited for the large bathtub to fill with warm, steamy water - and it was filling rapidly; guests who could afford boarding at this five star hotel should _not_ be made to wait for their baths – Kaname's mind went over his farewell with Zero at the airport a week and a half ago, just before he went into the private lounge for First Class passengers. It was a very early morning flight and there, right in front of the other few passengers and flight crew, he had given in to his desire and had caught the silver haired ex-human in a fierce, bone-crushing hug. That unexpected embrace had made Zero flush pink, which was a bonus point as far as Kaname was concerned but the words they'd exchanged then, voiced out in quiet whispers to each other had made their final, deep kiss that much more special.

After Kaname had finally released Zero and stepped into the lounge, he couldn't help glancing out of its tinted glass walls. The sight of an even more flushed Zero quickly hurrying off while avoiding the speculative and amused looks directed at him only made the pureblood grin deeply, oblivious, or rather ignoring, the similarly amused glances directed at himself.

They'd called each other of course… as often as they could. Zero was busy preparing for his hunter training exams but the difference in the time zones meant they could actually talk without depriving each other of much needed sleep. But Zero, as expected, was reticent over the phone. He usually opened up more when face to face with Kaname.

The weary pureblood stepped into the bathtub, the warm water fragrant and silky with generous lashings of liquid bath he'd added earlier. Kaname sighed and closed his eyes as he lay back in the water and leaned his head against the padded head rest on one side of the porcelain tub.

Unexpectedly, the feel of soaking in warm water brought back another memory. This time, it was of another visit elsewhere in which Zero had accompanied him. The town they were staying at then didn't offer much by way of twenty four hour entertainment, other than cable TV in their room. Wide awake and restless, Kaname had managed to half persuade, half drag a reluctant Zero into sneaking into the hotel gymnasium that was already closed, seeing that it was now three o'clock in the morning. Zero had cause to heartily regret the fact he'd let slip to the pureblood that the Male and Female gym washrooms each had a Jacuzzi. Well, that had been fun… Kaname's lips quirked irrepressibly as he remembered what had happened then.

The Jacuzzi in the male washrooms was set in a small alcove next to the main door, just opposite the row of sinks. Both vampires had filled up the tub with warm water and switched on the jets before jumping in to soak for a while. They weren't sitting close together initially, but as Zero leaned back and closed his eyes, he'd felt the soft touch of toes which definitely weren't his, slowly and leisurely making their way up his bare leg. The ex-human ignored them resolutely but when Kaname moved closer, all the better to let his bare foot massage the inside of Zero's thigh… well, _that_ inevitably lead to more heated action.

Within minutes, Zero had trapped Kaname against the side of the Jacuzzi, one hand disappearing into the water to prep his pureblood lover while his other hand roved over Kaname's lean chest, strong fingers stroking, teasing and pinching lightly. Knowing he had deprived Zero of sleep, Kaname relinquished control over to him and delighted in his decision as he shivered, drowning in sensual pleasure, surrounded by warm, frothing water and the feel of Zero's hard chest against his back. The pureblood found himself pushing his hips hard against Zero's fingers, making them go in deep. Before too long, the rather loud water jets in the tub were accompanied by the sounds of their ragged panting, aroused moans and the sound of their bodies moving urgently against each other.

Kaname was bent over the edge of the Jacuzzi, his long wavy hair dripping wet and hanging over his face, his hands gripping the slick rim of the tub tightly as his heart pounded in his chest. His breath shuddered out on a small gasp each time Zero's hips slammed against his buttocks as the ex-human rocked into him repeatedly, sending the bubbling water sloshing wildly out of the tub and onto the floor with the intensity of his thrusts. Both their movements were getting more frantic and urgent… until the door suddenly swung open and the lights were switched on. Squinting in the sudden brightness and taken completely by surprise, the two vampires looked up to find themselves caught red handed by a security guard - thankfully of a foreign nationality - who happened to be patrolling the gym and had been alerted to the unmistakable sounds of passion coming from the male washrooms.

Kaname relaxed and sank deeper into the warm bathwater, chuckling quietly to himself as he recalled Zero's panicked reaction. The ex-human had hurriedly withdrawn himself from Kaname's tight heat, his face adorably flushed as he started ranting at his lover for one full minute, all the while scrambling out of the still bubbling Jacuzzi and grabbing his towel to hide his obvious arousal. Kaname had not bothered to get out of the Jacuzzi and just sat there watching him amusedly, absently registering some of the more repeated phrases like 'horny idiot', 'couldn't just sit still' and 'never soaking with you again'.

Finally running out of breath and belatedly realising that Kaname was still looking more amused than mortified, Zero grabbed his clothes, shoved his feet into his hotel room slippers and turned abruptly to storm out of the washrooms. The tiled floor was still flooded with water from the Jacuzzi and treacherously slick. Too worked up to be careful, Zero's foot slid out from under him and he ended up falling right onto his back, sprawled on the floor and looking up into the still shocked face of the security guard. As the cherry on top of this entire fiasco, his towel chose that exact moment to unwrap itself, displaying the indisputable fact that Zero was still highly aroused.

Despite his own mortification at being caught in the act of making out and being the one taken as well, Kaname saw the funny side of it. After all, this was a small town, the security guard wasn't a vampire, and being foreign, was unlikely to run into them again in future. The pureblood quite suddenly found himself paralysed with mirth for a couple of minutes as he crouched down in the tub, clutching at the slick sides and gasping for breath in between bouts of laughter. He recovered only after the look on Zero's extremely flushed face told the pureblood that if he didn't stop laughing _right now_, there was a very real possibility that he would have a book another room for himself for the remainder of their trip together.

But the rest of that night ended satisfactorily after all. They'd gone back to their room after apologising to the security guard and assuring him that it wouldn't happen again. Kaname had finally mollified a still embarrassed Zero and persuaded him into completing what they'd started earlier…

Coming back to the present, Kaname sighed again. Yes, he loved Zero Kiriyu. Very, very much. And he missed him sorely, right at this moment.

- o -

Zero missed Kaname too. At first, after the pureblood had left for his trip, he'd been too busy revising for his hunter exams. But being a good student, he usually kept on top of things so he didn't really need to spend all his free time cramming.

And that left him more time to think about Kaname and to miss him. Zero was lonely. Without Kaname, the vampire world seemed separate… removed from him, even though he was one of them himself. He could go see the other nobles, of course – Takuma and Senri, Aido, Kain… His relationship with them had somewhat improved over the past couple of years. Takuma more than the others, Aido less than the others, but improved all the same. At least they now knew he was an indispensible part of Kaname's life, and they had learned that whatever they had to speak to Kaname about, they could do so in front of Zero… or forget about it.

It wasn't that Zero was curious to hear what they had to say. But it was Kaname's wish that he always remained there beside him, both to assure Zero as well as let the others know just how important the ex-human was to him. And how trustworthy he actually was too. Kaname's determination in this respect warmed Zero's heart and it meant a lot more to him than he let on. He didn't repeat what he'd heard more out of disinterest than anything else. But Kaname was not with him now and he knew the nobles had their own lives. Zero also knew and accepted the fact that he would never be as welcomed compared to if he and Kaname were to go together. Perhaps that would change in time… but he didn't mind too much even if it didn't.

So now Zero's exams were finally over, and there were still three days to go through before Kaname returned. He didn't need his blood just then, but he missed Kaname. He missed that arrogant, insufferable, devious, calculating and utterly compelling, lovable and captivating pureblood. It wasn't just having someone to hold and to love, although that in itself was amazing. Kaname always made him feel… appreciated. Valued. Like he was somebody, someone worthy. Even without talking, Kaname would know how he was feeling. He would know when Zero needed a word of praise or encouragement. When he needed advice. When he wanted some time alone. When he needed to just feel… needed. Like he mattered to someone. They'd started off as bitter enemies, but along the way, things had happened. So many things.

Perhaps it had started with the need for blood, and the unexpected blood bond that had resulted from it. But if there _was_ a pureblood Zero had to stick with, it would be _this_ one - Kaname Kuran. Zero sighed, his lips unconsciously curved in a soft smile. Yes, Kaname was a lot of things, but one thing he never did was to make Zero feel inferior to him. He never made Zero feel like a Level D, like he was a servant or a slave to him, like he was… beneath… Kaname in any way. To the pureblood, Zero was simply Zero Kiriyu, a made vampire… but also his lover, and his soulmate. Someone he could just be himself with. Someone who wasn't in so much awe of him that he ever said anything but yes. And Zero made sure he stayed that way, that he remained someone who loved Kaname with all his heart yet provided him with that very real necessity of treating him like a normal person rather than as a revered pureblood. It was something he instinctively knew his lover needed, to stay grounded. And it made him feel needed too.

Zero sighed. Yes, he needed Kaname, he loved Kaname… and he missed him just as much, right now. His silver amethyst gaze fell on the calendar on the sideboard next to the dining table, and a thought flitted through his mind. Perhaps… his heartbeat quickened. Perhaps he could catch a flight out tonight, if there was one… and see Kaname. After all, he was free now and he even had cash at his disposal.

Kaname had opened two joint bank accounts with Zero, each of them holding a very generous amount for his personal use. It had taken quite a lot of persuasion from Kaname and some fiery arguments from Zero before he finally relented. Kaname had impressed upon him that it was more for emergencies than an allowance – it was the right thing to say to Zero and it finally clinched his agreement since he knew his pureblood lover never left anything to chance.

As expected, Zero hardly ever touched the funds for his own personal expenses which were really quite low, even for one person. Well, that was discounting the surprising number of jeans he'd had to buy from time to time to replace the ones Kaname enthusiastically ruined for him…

But Zero decided that he _would_ help himself to some of those funds now. It was Kaname's fault for making the means available to him, so it was his fault as well that some of the 'contingency' funds would actually be spent on something that could not be remotely considered an emergency. Zero pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before sinking down onto the nearest chair. A couple of phone calls later, he smiled. He had booked one of the last few seats available on the next flight out, which was scheduled to leave in a couple of hours' time. The trip itself would take five hours.

As Zero walked into the bedroom to pack a couple of clothes, he glanced at his wristwatch and calculated the time difference. His smile widened into a grin. He would arrive at the hotel the pureblood was staying in by mid morning - that meant Kaname wouldn't need to go into the office for quite a few hours yet.

- o -

Kaname had dropped off to sleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. It took some time to wake him up but he finally gained consciousness and scowled darkly as the insistent knocking on the room door didn't cease. The grumpy pureblood was starting to get seriously pissed off as he dragged himself off the bed and stumbled towards the door. He was in no mood to entertain a surprise visitor. That person, whoever he was, had better have a damned good explanation for this interruption.

"Go away" he called out irritably then suddenly paused. Wait… the presence outside the room was familiar somehow… dear to him... And even as that beloved voice called out "Room service", Kaname was already standing at the door, pulling back the catch before yanking the door open. Zero stood there with his overnight bag on his shoulder and a big grin on his face.

"Hey, hope you don't mind me coming unannounced - " Zero broke off as Kaname pulled him into a wonderfully tight hug that stopped just short of doing any real damage to his ribs.

"Zero" murmured Kaname, his lips next to his lover's ear and his low voice shaking just a little, telling his lover just how pleased he was to see him. He buried his nose in the crook of Zero's neck and inhaled deeply, loving his familiar scent, drawing it deep into his lungs and automatically filtering out any foreign remnant scents that weren't Zero's.

The ex-human caught the note of utter longing in Kaname's voice and it made his breath catch in his throat. Yes, coming here had been the right thing to do and foolish tears started pricking at the backs of his eyes. Zero squeezed them shut as he hugged Kaname back tightly, even as he half protested "Hey, loosen up, idiot, you're cracking my ribs…"

The pureblood loosened his hold only enough to turn Zero's face towards him before kissing the ex-human soundly on the lips. Zero reciprocated willingly. Without breaking the kiss, he walked Kaname back into the room before reaching behind him to close and lock the door. Kaname may not mind kissing in an open doorway where they could be seen by the other guests, but that was certainly not Zero's style…

-- To Be Continued --


	5. Chap 5: Later That Day

**Author Notes:** Another lemon with Zero taking the lead this time. Hmm, my yaoi lemons are getting longer by the way - hope it doesn't disappoint and I'd love to hear your comments :D

**Sagakure**, remember how you wanted Zero to lovingly take a tired Kaname in If Only Chapter 11? Well, he does but it doesn't happen on a sofa :)

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname heard the lock click home and lifted his head to smile at his lover. "I'm glad you're here, Zero" he said simply.

The ex-human nodded, letting the strap of his duffel bag slide off his shoulder and onto the thick carpet below. He took a step back, all the better to survey the sleep disheveled pureblood who was only wearing a pair of boxers. It was an admittedly beautiful sight and Zero let his eyes roam freely, almost possessively over the graceful, lean lines of Kaname's body, his body reacting immediately to the visual stimulus.

But the pureblood has obviously been sleeping as well and Zero glanced over at the bed, one side of it was slightly rumpled. "Sorry I woke you up" he apologised. Kaname shook his head immediately, all prior annoyance at being woken up completely disapppeared. "That's OK, Zero. I would rather be woken up by you than to wake up alone" he said warmly.

Zero's intent silver amethyst eyes were now scrutinising his lover's face, taking note of the slightly bloodshot eyes and generally weary look. "Come on, you get back to bed now, OK?" he suggested.

Kaname shook his head, reaching for him again and the ex-human rolled his eyes, taking another step back. "Kaname, sleep first, anything else can wait" he protested. Despite his eyelids feeling heavy and his actions somewhat sluggish, the pureblood just shook his head. "I can't wait, Zero" he muttered. Faster than the blink of an eye, the ex-human found himself trapped in those strong arms again, a pair of warm lips nuzzling at his neck. Zero couldn't help grinning even as he shook his head slightly – Kaname was… well, he was Kaname. And even though the pureblood exasperated him more times than he cared to recall, Zero wouldn't have him any other way.

But not like this when Kaname was practically dead on his feet – Zero could feel the pureblood leaning more heavily on him than usual, the caress of his lips slowing down noticeably. "Kaname, come on, you're practically asleep already" Zero pushed at his lover's shoulders, found they didn't budge, then sighed and walked him backwards once more until the backs of the pureblood's thighs touched the rumpled side of the bed - Kaname preferred the side furthest away from the windows.

"Sit" Zero ordered as he threw back the covers, his fingers registering the feel of fine, heavy satin, cool to the touch in the air conditioned room and already infused with his lover's intoxicating scent. Surprisingly, Kaname complied, almost sliding off Zero and sitting somewhat heavily on the satin sheets. The ex-human bent down to swing the pureblood's legs up and without a word, Kaname lay back against the pillows obediently, showing he really was more exhausted than he let on.

As Zero drew the satin covers over him, Kaname's hand reached out, closing around his wrist. "Sleep with me?" he requested with a sleepy, inadverdently sexy smile that melted Zero's heart and he smiled back. "As soon as I shower and change" he promised. Kaname's hand fell back against the covers, his eyes drifting shut. "I'll be waiting" he murmured.

Zero shook his head as he went over to the door to retrieve his bag where he had dropped it earlier. "No, you won't" he muttered to himself, knowing Kaname was already fast asleep. It wasn't something he'd anticipated but he should have, knowing how the pureblood was prone to neglecting his general health and driving himself ragged when it came to his business. But that was all right... Zero was here now and he would make sure Kaname took care of his health. Well, most probably he would end up doing it for him, but that was OK too.

Zero spared the luxurious interior of the large bathroom a wry glance before stripping and stepping into the tempered glass walled shower cubicle. He'd been to a couple of high class hotels before with Kaname but while the trappings and impeccable service were all very nice, their tight security sometimes sucked. Like earlier, for instance – Zero had had to call Seiren on his cell phone and pass it over to the hotel front desk staff before they relented enough to tell him Kaname's room number and allow him access to the lifts that led directly to the upper room floors, where the deluxe rooms were located.

As expected, when Zero came out of the bathroom with his freshly shampooed hair still damp, the pureblood was deeply asleep. The ex-human smiled softly as he pulled on a clean T-shirt and shorts. He'd slept during the flight here and had the in-flight meal as well so he wasn't tired or hungry but he also promised Kaname that he would stay here with him.

Zero recalled seeing today's newspaper neatly folded and tucked into its wooden bracket on the wall outside, beside the door. Well, at least he had something to do… After retrieving the paper, he got into bed as well, sighing in unconscious contentment as he slid his bare legs between the cool satin covers and equally cool satin sheets. Mmm, there was something to be said for silk or satin bedding after all…

For a while, silence reigned in the bedroom, disturbed only by the sounds of Kaname's deep breathing and the occasional soft rustle of turning newspaper. Zero kept the lamp on his side of the bed switched on and was leaning back against the padded headboard with his pillow cushioning his back. He had propped up a spare pillow to keep the light from falling onto Kaname's face, even though the pureblood was turned the other way. An hour and a half later, when Zero was perusing the Sports news, Kaname stirred and turned over. He groaned immediately, burrowing his face deep into the sheltering pillow Zero had placed between them. "Shut that light, Zero" his voice sounded as an indistinct mumble.

Zero grinned as he complied, plunging the bedroom into welcome semi darkness again, the only remaining light coming from the partially closed door of the bathroom. It was actually a little past eleven o'clock now – an hour to noon. An elegant hand tipped the pillow onto its side and Kaname blinked his eyes, focusing on him. "Sorry, fell asleep" he mumbled. Zero folded the newspapers and placed them neatly on the nightstand next to him. "That's OK, you were exhausted" he commented lightly. "And still are, in fact" he added as Kaname yawned behind his hand.

The pureblood lifted himself onto his elbows, shaking his head and blinking as if to wake himself up. Zero put out a hand to stop him. "Hey, it's OK" he said. "You need your sleep, Kaname, and I'm not going anywhere, all right?"

The pureblood sighed and flopped back onto the pillows but he muttered something that had Zero shaking his head and pursing his lips. "We can do that _after_ you've had enough rest" he countered dryly. Kaname opened one eye to look at him. "Now would be good" he said, making Zero chuckle. "You really are insatiable, you know that?" he asked as he moved closer to Kaname, who only grinned as he held out a hand in invitation.

Zero bent over him, their lips meeting in a warm, loving kiss. "I love you" the ex-human murmured against Kaname's lips. It was the first time Zero had said this without being prompted and he was promptly rewarded with a delicious kiss coupled with small nibbles on his lower lip that had his toes almost curling in delight. "I love you back, Zero" replied Kaname readily. He stifled another yawn and Zero grinned. "I'll still be here when you awake so go back to sleep, sleepyhead!"

The pureblood actually took a moment to ponder this fact before he sighed. "Together?" he suggested hopefully and Zero's grin widened as he obligingly pulled his own pillow down next to Kaname's. The ex-human slid onto his side, spooning himself behind the pureblood. He rested his arm around Kaname's slender waist, letting his arm slide slowly, almost sensuously over the warm smooth skin before pulling Kaname closer. A small shiver ran through the pureblood as Zero's bare arm, slightly cooled from the air conditioning touched his sleep warmed skin. Still smiling, Zero nuzzled his face into the familiar softness and fragrance of the dark wavy locks. Ahh... utter bliss.

Wrapped in Zero's warm embrace and familiar scent, Kaname closed his eyes and let sleep claim him again. The loneliness he felt upon returning to his hotel room earlier had faded away and he felt safe, even protected. Zero heard Kaname's breathing even out and he closed his own eyes as he snuggled even closer. It was so much easier to fall asleep now even if he wasn't really tired, because he was right where he belonged – next to Kaname.

- o -

The pureblood woke up next, about four hours later. He was still a little tired but hungry now. The distraction of the sleep-soft form next to him didn't hurt either… Kaname slowly turned within Zero's embrace, smiling as he saw his lover's face, sweetly asleep. Even in the darkened room, the pureblood's keen eyes easily traced out those familiar features, thick eyelashes lying against pale skin, that slender nose, those full lips just slightly parted… Giving in to temptation and loathe to waste a single moment of their time together, Kaname bent forward, brushing his lips against Zero's.

The ex-human stirred and Kaname leaned forward a little more, letting his lips re-learn the the shape of Zero's jaw line and ears, tongue coming out to lick lightly at his metal piercings, loving how Zero's scent lingered on them.

Zero stirred again and murmured something softly. It didn't sound like he was objecting to being woken up like this and Kaname went ahead with what he was doing, letting his lips trail where they would, touching and caressing soft, warm skin, cool metal and silky hair with equal delight. The soft sounds issuing from Zero's throat as he moved against Kaname warmed the pureblood's heart and heated the blood in his body as it traveled to pool in a certain part of his body.

Eyes still closed but lips starting to curve in a knowing smile, Zero pressed closer to Kaname then obliged even more, shifting his body partially over the pureblood's. Kaname's arousal was obvious and the ex-human's eyes finally opened, smiling down at Kaname - well rested or not, it looked like his lover was done with waiting. Zero rocked his hips slowly but deliberately against Kaname's and he groaned in delight, his hands shifting around, fingers slipping under the waistband of Zero's boxers before splaying wide to clasp the ex-human's taut buttocks possessively, encouraging him to continue.

Slowly, sensuously, Zero continued to rock his hips against the pureblood's, their arousals stiffening and getting engorged as their mingled breaths grew faster, more ragged. The ex-human braced his hands on the pillows, lifting his upper body off Kaname's warm, bare chest, all the better to press his hips down onto him, delighting in the slight flush tinting the pureblood's cheeks as those warm, skilled lips parted in a sigh of pure pleasure. The dark head tilted back, inadverdently exposing a long column of pale flesh… so tempting… so vulnerable…

Unable to resist, Zero dipped his head, trailing his lips and fangs softly and teasingly across the smooth skin, inhaling Kaname's scent deep into his lungs and tasting it upon his tongue. Kaname moaned softly, his head tilting back a little more, almost begging for Zero to claim his flesh and draw his blood.

But there was no need to do that now and stain the expensive sheets… Zero kissed that warm, slightly damp skin in apology before working his way up Kaname's graceful neck, slowly making his way to the very sensitive area right behind the pureblood's ear. He teased the area just behind the earlobe with the tip of his tongue and the toned body beneath him squirmed appealingly as Kaname uttered a small gasp of surprised delight, almost like a chuckle. Zero smiled in satisfaction as he traced the shape of Kaname's ear before slowly kissing his way past that beautiful jaw to the other one.

The long, elegant fingers on his buttocks tightened as Kaname's hips thrust up even more urgently. It was Zero's turn to gasp as their hardened arousals rubbed feverishly against each other, separated only by the thin, slowly dampening cotton of their boxers. His fingers clenching onto the satin sheets, Zero dipped his head as he shifted down a little, now trailing his lips and tongue over the lean, softly heaving contours of Kaname's chest. He slowed down as he approached a hardened nipple, then stopped just shy of claiming that peak. Instead, he just… waited.

"Ah... Zero!" Kaname's voice begged him to continue and Zero teasingly paused for a few more seconds before he complied, flicking his tongue leisurely against the nipple, smiling as the pureblood's body jerked a little. But beautiful as it was, Kaname's response wasn't nearly good enough for Zero. The ex-human's lips closed around that puckered nub and quite without warning, sucked it hard into his mouth, deliberately letting his teeth graze the sensitive flesh. Kaname's body jerked harder this time as he cried out softly, panting.

Ah, much better… a possessive smile curved Zero's lips and he applied himself to Kaname's other nipple, eliciting the same quivering response from the pureblood, his breath shuddering out of him. Kaname always seemed so much more responsive when he was still tired like this and Zero's torture was sweetly driving him out of his mind. Swiftly, the pureblood's hands slipped out from Zero's boxers, up his back and clutched the ex-human's upper arms. The ex-human felt the body beneath him brace slightly and he released the nipple he had been adoring. "Kaname" he said softly and the pureblood paused.

Zero lifted his head and pushed himself up then sat back, making Kaname's arms fall off his own. "You're tired… let me" he requested simply. There was no need to further exhaust his lover and Zero actually found the prospect of loving a still visibly tired Kaname very tempting indeed. Most of the time, it was Kaname who initiated and set the pace for both of them, being the compelling, demanding and sensual lover he was. It wasn't that Zero didn't enjoy the ride - he did, and immensely too, but there was something very appealing about being the one in charge right now, especially when Kaname looked almost too tired to resist. Zero knew it was only an illusion – he had seen the pureblood do so much more at a time when he was even more drained and exhausted than he was right now… but still, it didn't hurt to hang onto that illusion… just a little.

Kaname smiled at the soft but serious intent in his lover's beautiful eyes. He paused, but only for a heartbeat. "Anything you want, Zero" Kaname promised. _Anything I can give you, I will…_

Zero smiled back. "Just lie back and enjoy" he said softly, his eyes promising a feast of sensual delight. That look almost undid the pureblood – as it was, his body hummed with anticipation and even more blood sped in a delightful rush to his groin, straining his arousal even further. Zero smiled knowingly, his hands trailing slowly over Kaname's chest, fingers caressing the damp, flushed skin, fingernails lightly grazing those exquisitely taut nipples before moving further down until they encountered the waistband of the boxers the pureblood wore.

Slowly, still gazing straight into Kaname's passion-darkened eyes, Zero's fingers slipped under the waistband, caressing the warm flesh of his hips as they slowly worked his shorts down, carefully freeing Kaname. Zero's gaze openly admired the pureblood's eagerly throbbing arousal then lifted to meet Kaname's eyes again, making his breath catch in his throat as his lover stripped the boxers off his legs.

Kaname was completely naked now, presenting a temptingly sensual picture as he lay against the creamy backdrop of the satin sheets, his dark hair contrasting vividly against the pale sheets. Zero was kneeling between his spread legs, still fully clothed. The contrast seemed to emphasize that he had ceded control once again and the pureblood stilled for a moment. A deeply buried but still vivid memory surfaced suddenly, bringing with it a sense of helplessness that he had never quite gotten rid of. A time when he was helpless, not with passion but with fear.

Zero sensed the soft, sudden quiver that Kaname couldn't hold back – it rippled lightly through his body and the ex-human looked up, getting a quick glimpse of something in those pleasure glazed eyes before it faded away. "What's wrong, Kaname?" he asked, concern shading his voice. Quickly, the pureblood shook his head. "Nothing. Don't stop, Zero…" he urged. _Love me, help me forget the past…_

Zero knew of some of the mental scars his proud, stubborn lover carried with him, hidden deep in his memories. He would give anything he owned to erase them one by one, to make Kaname's soul whole and happy again. And maybe one day he would, but he knew it would take a long, long time. Briefly, Zero wondered if he would live long enough to actually accomplish his goal… but now was not the time to think of that.

The ex-human looked down at himself, realising somewhat belatedly that he was still fully clothed. He knew Kaname wasn't used to yielding, whether it was in an argument, in bed, in the boardroom or anything in general. Perhaps… if he evened the odds a little? Without a word, Zero stripped off his T-shirt, tossing it down onto the bed.

Kaname found himself relaxing a little – without a word, his lover had sensed his slight uneasiness. Zero always seemed to know how he felt. It probably wasn't fair to the ex-human how he had to continually tip toe around his pureblood lover, respecting his sensitive pride and making sure he didn't bruise that ego too much but Kaname loved him for it. And if his lover tried to make him better about this, the least the pureblood could do was to reciprocate in kind. "Zero, you look beautiful" Kaname told him. At that moment, his voice was more husky with emotion than with passion.

And even though Zero knew Kaname believed what he said, it still made soft colour rise in his cheeks. He gave Kaname a half flustered, half exasperated look. "You don't have to say that" he refuted and the pureblood grinned. "But you are, Zero" he insisted playfully. As expected, the ex-human flushed even more, even scowling a little – well, he knew how to wipe that smug grin off Kaname's face and make him beg at the same time…

Kaname saw Zero's hands reaching for his hard, straining arousal and his breath caught in his throat even as his body tightened even more in anticipation. One hand caressed the pureblood's flat abdomen below his navel, the other closed around his hard length, holding him steady. A moment later, that silver head dipped in an unexpectedly sudden, swooping motion.

Kaname's mouth opened in a silent scream as Zero took him in deep, his head arching back against the pillows as his hips jerked up helplessly into that hot, wiling mouth. It drove him crazy when Zero did this to him the first time… and somehow, his lover had suddenly become more adept at it despite the lack of practice. Perhaps he had absorbed the skillful way the pureblood did it back to him that same night, but Kaname found nothing at all to complain about as Zero slid his lips and tongue against his entire length, sending quiver after quiver of pleasure shooting through the pureblood's body, making his toes curl in sensual delight and his pale, creamy skin to take on the damp glow of passion.

Zero kept his eyes on Kaname's face as he worked him, and after a moment, he paused. "Raise yourself up, Kaname, I want to see your face" he whispered meaningfully. Under the heated command of those silvery red eyes, the pureblood struggled up a little, resting on his elbows, his breath hitching in his throat as Zero took him again in his mouth. It was a mind blowing sight for Kaname to see his entire length disappear past those flushed lips he loved to kiss, to feel that warm tongue caressing his heated flesh and rasping against his very, very sensitive tip, engorged now with blood and desire.

Kaname could feel Zero's fangs sliding up and down his taut skin as the ex-human adored him openly, and the sheer possibility of those sharp points accidentally nicking or piercing him was so delicious, he almost wished Zero would… But the ex-human was careful as he tended his lover, imparting nothing but purely sensual bliss. His strong hands slid around the hips below him, cupping Kaname's beautifully firm buttocks like how the pureblood had cupped his earlier. Obligingly, those slim hips lifted… then sank down again onto the bed as lean fingers gently massaged and fondled the other sensitive areas between his thighs.

Kaname's eyes fluttered close, his lips gasping out a moan and his hips jerking slightly as Zero's fingers slowly, teasingly made their way to his entrance. For a moment, Zero's mouth slid off him and the pureblood arched his hips, softly moaning in his throat as he mourned the brief loss of contact. A moment that seemed like an enternity to his aching flesh passed... then Kaname sagged down again, panting raggedly as those same fingers now slick and wet, started caressing and lubricating his tight entrance.

Zero took his time stroking and caressing before he slowly and gently inserted one finger. Kaname's body reacted immediately, tensing up instinctively before consciously relaxing. Still leaning up on his elbows, his eyes snapped open, searching out Zero's. The ex-human returned the look reassuringly before he took Kaname into his mouth again, distracting him from the discomfort of being stretched. With a helpless sigh at his own surrender, Kaname's shaky arms gave way and he sank back onto the bed, dark wavy hair shifting about on the satin covered pillows as his perspiration damp body moved restlessly on the bed.

The slight pain of Zero prepping him melted away and Kaname swallowed, giving himself up to the unexpected delight of feeling his lover's finger go in deep. Nothing gave Zero more pleasure than watching Kaname squirm on the bed like this, knowing he was the one undoing this proud, sensual pureblood. His own arousal was rock hard and he ached to bury himself in Kaname's tight body but at the same time, he wanted so much to see his lover completely undone by his own hand and mouth… Zero decided that his own release could very well wait a bit.

Slowly, carefully, he inserted another slicked finger and Kaname's back arched off the bed as he tilted his head back, his cry of pleasure containing a captivating hint of agony. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been taken as many times as Zero had. Perhaps it was because Zero wasn't quite as skilled at prepping him as Kaname was... it didn't matter. The pleasure in knowing that it was Zero's hands doing it to him far outweighed any discomfort he felt, which he knew would soon go off anyway.

Zero slowed down, slowly working his fingers into that oh-so-tight confines of Kaname's most secret and intimate place. The pureblood's slender body quivered each time those fingers went in deep and Zero obliged willingly, his heart warming with satisfaction each time he felt those quivers travel through Kaname's body and transmit themselves to his fingers. Kaname being undone and helpless like this was just too delicious… Zero resumed licking and caressing that hot, hard length that tasted so unexpectedly good on his tongue. But he wanted to taste more than just velvety skin and hard throbbing flesh - he wanted the very taste of Kaname himself.

The pureblood's head turned from side to side on the pillows, slender but strong fingers tightly gripping the heavy satin sheets under his hands, almost tearing them. Kaname's breathing became a barely controlled ragged pant as his chest heaved. His body was tightening unbearably as he came closer and closer to completion… he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to.

"Zero, I – I'm going to... aah!" Kaname remembered to warn his lover of his swiftly approaching release, even if it was adorably incoherent – he'd taken in all of Zero the last time and loved it, but he didn't want to assume that the ex-human would want to do the same to him, even if he had done so that previous time. But Zero ignored him and Kaname tried again. "Zero, I'm so close... please!" Dear God, it was so _hard_ forming words right now, practically impossible as the pureblood teetered on the very edge of his own imminent explosion, sexual tension coiling tighter and tighter in his groin.

Zero knew Kaname was giving him warning to back away, or to release him from his mouth but although he appreciated it, he didn't want to comply. Deliberately, Zero's two fingers went in almost punishingly deep, pushing hard against that bundle of sensitive nerves in that tight body as he sucked relentlessly on the screamingly sensitive tip of Kaname's arousal.

The pureblood shouted out as he came, spilling himself into that warm, loving mouth. Kaname's slender back arched off the bed, torn between wanting to jerk his trembling hips up against Zero's mouth or push them down against the ex-human's fingers to take them in even deeper. In the end, Kaname couldn't even manage to do either action as he rode out the shuddering, intense waves of his climax, helpless in its merciless, enticing grip as Zero determinedly prolonged it as much as he could, his hands and fingers wringing shiver after shiver and cry after cry from the pureblood.

Kaname finally felt silent, panting hard. He felt as if his very bones had melted on the bed as he slowly drifted down from that intense, mind blowing release. His chest heaved as he tried to drag breath after breath of much needed air into his lungs but other than that, Kaname was too exhausted to move. Zero had finally released his spent length but the ex-human's fingers were still buried within him, ceaselessly working every last bit of response his body had to give. The pureblood's delightful little shivers due to residual pleasure were as delicious to feel as they were to witness, but at length, even these finally faded, leaving the pureblood's limbs leaden and trembling. Kaname wanted nothing more than to feel Zero's arms around him again and have that heart beating next to his as he rested.

"Zero… come here" the pureblood murmured, too tired to actually get up to hold his lover close. Zero obliged as he moved over Kaname and lay between his spread and still trembling legs, stroking those pale thighs gently before bending the pureblood's legs at the knees with his hands. The ex-human braced himself on his elbows as he looked down into that beloved face, the beautiful features soft and relaxed, sated lust glowing in those dark brown eyes.

"Hey, you OK? Zero asked softly.

Kaname smiled then gave a tired chuckle as he slowly lifted his leaden arms, wrapping them around the equally slicked back of his lover. "More than OK, Zero. That was… incredible" Kaname shook his head slightly, trying to say it had been more than incredible, that he always felt immensely rewarded, even humbled after handing over control to his strong but caring, stubborn but gentle lover.

Zero grinned happily at that. "Really? I thought your responses could be improved upon…" he commented lightly. It was obvious he was teasing and Kaname just rolled his eyes – if the room wasn't sound proofed – and it was – probably everyone on this floor and the ones above _and_ below would have heard him earlier. Kaname opened his mouth to retort back but Zero chose that moment to kiss him and the pureblood forgot what he wanted to say. The distinct, sweetish taste of his own fluids on Zero's lips and tongue startled him again, almost making him flush at the sheer intimacy of what it meant, but he responded readily enough. Zero removed his own boxers one handed while they kissed, tongues mating lovingly with each other. Then Kaname uttered a soft gasp as Zero started to slowly push into him – he couldn't wait any longer and his straining arousal was impatient, almost painfully eager for release.

There was only minimal discomfort as Zero took him and Kaname relaxed on the bed, ceding control once again and parting his hips willingly. Zero rocked slowly into him, taking him deeper and deeper each time with careful, caring thrusts until he was finally buried to the hilt in that tight heat, groaning in satisfaction at the feel of that tight, hot center.

Kaname's breathing had slowed down somewhat but Zero's was ragged by comparison. He forced himself to pause for a moment to let Kaname get accustomed to being stretched then he withdrew slightly before rocking into him again. The pureblood's body jerked a little in response – despite being claimed, it felt so good having Zero so close to him like this, joined so deeply it felt like they were already a part of each other.

Zero groaned, his heart pounding in his chest. He was already so aroused with causing and watching Kaname's mind blowing release earlier, it wasn't long before he was thrusting into the pureblood faster and faster, losing his grip on his control. Kaname didn't help matters as his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Zero, holding him close as they rocked together, their bare chests sliding against each other, aroused nipples peaking even more and quivering from the damp, rubbing friction of each other's chests.

Zero's heart was hammering even faster in his chest, delicious, almost agonising tension building and building in his groin. Desire pumped madly through his veins, making his muscles contract and squeeze. Closer now, he was so close... ah, so... very... close...

Zero's mouth parted on a loud moan that sounded almost agonised. Right on the verge of ecstasy, he pulled almost completely out, shuddering deeply... then as he tumbled into release, he thrust back into Kaname, going as deep as he could, again and again as he exploded in the tight shelter of his lover's body and embrace, shaking with the intensity of his release. It was every bit as mind blowing as Kaname's had been and Zero couldn't help crying out with each movement.

Kaname's arms and legs tightened even more around Zero as he enjoyed the latter's release and savoured those deep, deep thrusts. Each one of them caused a small explosion of exquisite pleasure to burst in his senses as Zero's arousal struck repeatedly at that special, sensitive place each time. It was too soon for Kaname to come to another release and he really was too exhausted and sated, but it was also richly satisfying to see Zero fullly enjoying his own climax.

Zero finally collapsed onto Kaname, shivering softly as he buried his face in his lover's damp neck, breathing in that intoxicating, unique scent. Kaname slid his hands soothingly up and down that softly heaving back as his bare feet stroked the smooth backs of Zero's thighs. "You OK, Zero?" he asked quietly in turn, loving the fact that his lover was still buried deep within him. The ex-human's response was a soft "Yeah" and Kaname chuckled lightly. Feeling deliciously sated, he let his eyes drift shut again and fell asleep once more, his arms and legs falling off Zero.

The air conditioning was a little too cool for overheated, damp skin and Zero soon roused himself to roll off Kaname. He pulled the covers back over both of them before lying down again, pillowing his cheek on Kaname's shoulder and resting his hand over that strong, brave heart. The pureblood was already fast asleep with a faint smile on his lips. With his heart warm with happiness and full with satisfaction, Zero pressed a soft kiss onto that bare shoulder before he closed his own eyes and snuggled closer to Kaname.

Coming here had been the right decision, after all...

-- Chapter End --


	6. Chap 6: The Dance

**Author Notes:** Apologies for not updating this fic sooner - see, knew I shouldn't have started so many fics at the same time! This chapter doesn't have a lemon but hope you enjoy it for its sweetness, anyway :D

**Appreciation:** I'm always forgetting to do this! *smacks self* Thank you to the incomparable **Blackened Wing **for her neverending encouragement and for her wonderful praise when I let her read a rough draft of this chapter.

-- Chapter Start --

When Zero next awoke, his head was still pillowed on Kaname's shoulder while his hand rested on the pureblood's chest. He brought up his watch to peer at the face - it was almost half past six, close to sunset. They'd slept for around three hours or so…

It was already evening. Zero sighed soundlessly – it meant Kaname would have to go off soon. Not wanting to wake him up any earlier than was necessary, Zero resisted the urge to kiss the beautiful lips near his or even that tempting curve of bare shoulder. He quietly groped for his shorts and rolled out of bed before pulling them on. It had been hours since his last meal on the plane and he was hungry now but that could wait. Zero went over to the curtains and pulled the heavy drapes just wide enough to slip behind them – there was a foot of space between the drapes and the French windows. As quietly as he could, Zero unlocked the glass doors. They slid soundlessly open and Zero stepped out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him.

The balcony was spacious enough to hold two wicker chairs and a small, matching coffee table, the generous overhang of the roof above providing ample shade from sun or rain. Next to the doors, a small shoe rack held two pairs of new bedroom slippers and Zero slipped his feet into a pair before going over to the chest high railing. He rested his bare arms over them. The floor they were on was high enough to make for a beautiful view of the city and the sunset behind the outline of skyscrapers was breathtaking. Zero inhaled deeply, his eyes drinking in the pale red and orange hues of the lowering sun. He would have loved to share the view with Kaname but of course, the pureblood's sleep was more important at this moment. Zero hadn't really done him any favours by making love to him earlier even though he knew Kaname would refute otherwise.

A slight sound had him swinging around. Ah, speak of that lovable, domineering, tender pureblood... Kaname stood there stark naked with a sleepy smile on his lips.

"Hey…"

Zero smiled in return. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly, his heart thudding just a little faster. Damn, but it wasn't fair that Kaname looked as good as he did, even if he'd just stepped out from the bed. Kaname merely shook his head as he stepped out onto the tiled floor and walked barefoot over to Zero, wrapping his arms around his bare waist from behind and nuzzling into his neck.

Zero leaned back and shivered in pleasure. "Mmm… beautiful" the pureblood whispered into the hunter's ear, warm lips brushing against his metal piercings. "Yes, the sunset is beautiful" Zero agreed although he had a sneaking suspicion Kaname wasn't talking about Mother Nature at the moment. Partially grown fangs expertly and lightly traced the outline of his ear and Zero's stomach quivered as his breath caught in his throat. "You know I mean you, Zero" came Kaname's throaty whisper and Zero's chuckle sounded breathless, even to his ears. His lips twisting ruefully, Zero turned his head. "Yeah, ri –" only to have the rest of his light rebuke swallowed by Kaname's lips.

The kiss was delicious to Zero, his chest trapped by the stone railing in front of him and his lover's warm body behind. A long and breathlessly passionate moment later, they parted for air. The sun had sunk considerably, its dying rays painting the sky with deeper orange, red and purple hues. The splendour finally caught Kaname's attention and he sighed against Zero's jaw. "I don't want to go in today" he muttered as he started teasing the hunter's other ear.

"Uh, what about your work?" Zero barely remembered to ask because Kaname wasn't wearing anything now but a very obvious arousal that he wasn't exactly hiding from him. Kaname paused in the midst of licking Zero's ear piercings. Wait a minute – he had been burning the candle at both ends this week in order to fly back earlier, to be with Zero. But he needn't because Zero was with him now. So…

"Back in a moment" Kaname whispered, a sudden glint in his eyes. Then he disappeared back into the room with only a brief fluttering of the drapes indicating where he'd gone. A few seconds later, Zero heard him talking on the phone, presumably to Seiren. The hunter shook his head, grinning a little to himself even as his heart leapt – Kaname sounded like he was cancelling all of his appointments.

Save one.

Half a minute later, Kaname appeared back at the glass door, frowning slightly. "Seiren won't let me cancel my last meeting" he said. Zero fought back another grin at the pureblood's more than put out tone. "I'll still be here, Kaname" he said soothingly.

The pureblood shrugged and smiled, his frown smoothing out. "You hungry? We can have room service before I have to go in" he offered and Zero nodded. A quick call to room service was made then Kaname stepped out onto the balcony again, having managed to find his shorts after all. His arm sliding around Zero's waist, the two of them shared a companionable silence as they watched the last rays of the sun light up the horizon with the darkened city skyline below it. Lights were winking on in all the buildings, transforming the landscape into millions of tiny twinkling lights. The streets were lit up as well and Zero leaned back contentedly against Kaname's arm, happy to be able to share this sight with him.

Of course, the serenity didn't last very long as a pair of searching lips found his ear again. Zero turned instinctively, letting Kaname's skilled mouth trace a warm path from his ear to his lips. This kiss was softer. Tongues mated gently… fingers roamed tenderly but both were no less arousing. The only thought that flitted through Zero's melting mind was that it was a good thing their floor was higher than any of the surrounding buildings nearby because by the time the discreet buzzer sounded, his shorts were riding very low on his hips, almost held in place only by his own desire.

Kaname pressed a lingering kiss onto Zero's bare shoulder before going back into the room to answer the door but the hunter stayed where he was - he wasn't sure he wanted the staff to learn that shorts weren't very good for hiding one's aroused state... something that Kaname didn't seem to have noticed.

- o -

After a hurried meal, Kaname showered and left, with the promise that he'd be back in three hours' time to take Zero to a happening place for drinks. "They took me to this great place the other night, where they have a live band, Zero. We could go there" he offered, sounding like he wouldn't really mind if Zero opted to stay in the room instead.

"Sounds good" Zero commented as he prepared to have his own shower.

- o -

The live band was good. They found a vacant loveseat at the side of the room and relaxed over drinks. Zero rather deliberately sat a little further from Kaname, having learned from previous experience that the pureblood would usually initiate something if he sat any closer.

A young couple sitting nearer to the front of the stage were beaming and clapping happily at the end of every song. The lead singer of the band thanked them for their appreciation and offered to sing a song of their choice. It turned out they had started dating only about a month ago. The young man pulled the girl to her feet and they enjoyed a slow dance around the floor in front of the stage. It was impromptu but before long, every other couple there was also on the floor, enjoying the opportunity to dance with their loved ones.

Kaname and Zero were one of the few who did not. Zero glanced a couple of times at the pureblood beside him but Kaname appeared not to have noticed, so the hunter looked at the dancing couples instead, his attention caught by the young pair who had started it all. Something about the look in the girl's eyes as she gazed up at her partner and something about the way the young man smiled back at her called out to him. And Zero's heart started to ache very softly.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable in case Kaname could catch how he felt through their bond, Zero sipped at his drink. Kaname shot him a quick look – the hunter seemed very far away at that moment, appearing deep in thought. The pureblood reached out his hand, giving Zero's a small squeeze. "Hey, you OK?" he asked softly.

Zero turned and smiled. "Yeah… music's good" he returned casually.

Kaname nodded and smiled but he knew something was still troubling Zero. Without a word, he slid closer to him along the couch, placing an arm around his shoulders. Slowly, he drew the hunter close. Zero tensed up a little.

"Relax" Kaname whispered in his ear. "No one's watching us"

After a moment, Zero relaxed against Kaname, letting his scent surround him. The pureblood may not know exactly what was bothering him earlier but somehow… he knew something was… and offered silent comfort without being asked. At that moment, Zero appreciated him very, very much.

- o -

"You're very quiet" remarked Kaname as he closed the door behind him and locked it. They had finally come back to the hotel and on the way back, Zero had been silent as well. The silver haired vampire glanced over his shoulder. "Nothing to worry about" he replied as he walked over to the drapes and pulled them aside to look out.

Kaname shrugged out of his jacket, his eyes and attention still on his lover. "Tell me, Zero" he insisted softly.

Zero sighed and turned his head, giving the pureblood a rueful smile. It was such a silly, trivial little thing, hardly worth mentioning. But since Kaname had asked... "I – I wanted to dance with you… at the club, earlier" Zero admitted softly.

Kaname's breath caught. He thought he knew Zero so well by now… he thought there was nothing else the boy could do or say to surprise him, no secrets left to reveal.

Zero saw the surprise on his lover's face and grimaced slightly. "It's stupid, I know" he said. "After all, we're not – not..." he broke off rather awkwardly. Zero knew he had nothing to complain about. What he and Kaname shared was nothing less than incredible and amazing. Even if there was no love at all between them, just the level of trust Kaname put in him _was _amazing... practically unheard of especially since Zero wasn't a fellow pureblood or even a noble. But perhaps this was one of the reasons why Kaname trusted him. Because he knew Zero was never, and would never be interested in that prevalent power struggle that went on ceaselessly in the vampire world, especially in the top two classes of vampires.

But they did love each other. Deeply. Intensely. Even though the simple fact remained that without a doubt... "We're not dating" Kaname finished for him. He was smiling faintly. There was always something so inexplicably endearing about seeing Zero like this. Uncertain. Vulnerable. But open, honestly so, not angry and hiding behind walls again.

"Yeah" said Zero, a small smile settling on his lips as well, as his shoulders lifted in a shrug. "And we're not... gay" he added under his breath. He turned to look out the window again. It was such a _silly_ thing… but when he'd seen that young couple dancing earlier, he was caught by the way they looked into each other's eyes, smiling as if it was the first time they'd danced together and discovered how magical it was. As if they'd only just started to get to know each other.

Zero couldn't in all honesty say that he and Kaname had only just 'known each other'. That time was past. As was their first touch, their first kiss, their first time, their first 'I love you's'... everything. But somehow, there was always something missing. Their blood bond had happened so suddenly when Kaname had been so desperate, so needy and on the verge of losing himself. On both occasions - when the bond was sealed, and when it was consummated.

Lost in his memories, Zero didn't realise that Kaname had again somehow managed to read his thoughts. The ex-human almost didn't hear the soft whirr as the CD tray in the pureblood's computer notebook slid out. He turned around to see Kaname fitting a CD in and pushing the tray back in. A few seconds of silence went by then soft music sounded.

Kaname looked up at Zero, who was staring at him with both eyebrows raised. The pureblood smiled lovingly, his dark eyes holding his lover absolutely captive as he walked slowly over to Zero who stood frozen next to the drapes.

"Then... may I have this dance, Kiriyu-kun?" Kaname asked gently, holding out an elegant hand.

The use of his family name made Zero's breath catch in his throat - it had been so long since Kaname had called him that, way before they had become just Kaname and Zero. But it was that softly worded request that almost undid him – he ignored the sudden pricking he could feel at the backs of his eyes as he continued staring at the compelling person in front of him now. It was OK. Kaname didn't think what he said was silly at all. And even if he did, he wasn't letting on.

But Kaname _did_ understand where Zero was coming from. He'd also heard that almost inaudible comment. Their relationship had mostly been a very physical one. Definitely more sex than actual talking, especially if you excluded the arguing or bickering parts. To Kaname, all of it was good, because of the sheer improbability of their relationship to begin with. And if Zero actually wanted to do things a little differently tonight – well, who was he to quibble about it?

Zero swallowed past the lump in his throat. When Kaname was looking at him like this, as if nothing else existed in the world for him, nothing was silly or out of place. Everything was just... right. Whatever he said and did now would be just right. So Zero nodded once and placed his left hand in Kaname's outstretched right hand. "You may" he said. The words made sudden colour shade his cheeks and his heartbeat quickened a little as Kaname brought his hand up to his lips, brushing a light kiss over his knuckles that had Zero's body tingling in sheer awareness.

Kaname's gaze was fascinated and adoring as he focused on the slight flush spreading over Zero's face while holding him in a formal style, his left hand lightly placed at the hunter's waist. Zero placed his right hand on Kaname's shoulder and looked at him a little hesitantly. Oh, this was ridic - no, it was right. The pureblood's intent gaze said it was so it had to be.

They started swaying to the music. There was no need to speak. Halfway into the song, they stepped closer, Kaname dropping Zero's hand to rest his fingers around the hunter's waist. Zero linked his own hands behind the pureblood's neck. Slim hips met and pressed. Desire bloomed between them. Kaname dipped his head, his lips seeking the pulse he could see beating in the hollow of the tempting neck right in front of him.

"No, Kaname" Unexpectedly, Zero objected, even pulling back a little. Kaname frowned a little. Why not? That uncertainty was back in the hunter's eyes and he opened his mouth then closed it again, trying to find the right words. To have them come out the way he wanted them to.

"Don't use your mouth" he said finally. "Just - hear and - and feel..." That only left the pureblood looking even more confused. In desperation, Zero closed his eyes, his teeth clenching momentarily. "As if it's our first date!" he blurted out suddenly.

Ah. Kaname's brow cleared then the frown was back. Their first 'date', if it could be called that, had ended with him taking Zero on top of a stack of carpet runners in a deserted warehouse. So what did that mean? That that wasn't their first date?

Zero made a rueful grimace. He tried again. "Ordinarily, a guy wouldn't kiss a girl on the first date, right?" Hell, that sounded... bad. Because if Kaname was a guy - and Zero had no reason to believe otherwise – then that would make him, Zero, the – No, he wasn't!

Something clicked in Kaname's mind, sluggish as it was with desire winding thick and heavy through him, settling in his groin. Zero wanted to take things slow tonight. Yes, they never had had the opportunity to go through that 'Getting to know you' stage that most couples went through as they started a relationship.

"All right" Kaname said quietly. He moved closer to Zero and rested his chin on the hunter's shoulder, feeling a soft shudder ripple through Zero as he did the same. Kaname's eyes started to close, but all his senses were on alert and they expanded automatically as his sight was removed from the equation. He could hear Zero's soft, slightly unsteady breathing next to his ear, he could feel Zero's body against him, he could feel the very faint tremors that shook that leanly muscled frame, he could smell Zero's scent, so familiar to him, so very dear.

Kaname's eyes closed fully, feeling as if this was something he knew intimately yet remained brand new to him. Being so close to Zero like this usually meant they ended up making love to each other, wild urgent love that ended with both of them utterly spent and drifting off to sleep. But there really hadn't been a time when all they did was hold each other like this, and just... breathe. Kaname let go and let himself be lost in Zero's nearness.

Zero's eyes had closed the moment Kaname said all right. He turned his head slightly, resting his cheek on Kaname's shoulder, letting the pureblood's intoxicating scent fill his senses as random thoughts flitted through his mind from touching the pureblood. Kaname was so lean, almost slender, but there was never any doubt who was physically the stronger of the two. Zero knew he'd be that way even if he wasn't a pureblood. It was just the way Kaname was. And this – this was bliss... something Zero had unconsciously been pining for since their relationship started. To just be with your partner, breathe the same air they did, feel each other's heartbeat, not just that wild, intense lovemaking that seemed to happen so naturally with them, that felt as if it could never be enough.

Quietly, they held on to one another. Slowly, they swayed to the music. One song flowed to the next. And the next. Until Kaname stirred and spoke softly. "Kiriyu-kun, may I kiss you?" His request was soft. Innocent.

Zero lifted his head, a small smile tugging at his lips even as he tried to glare at Kaname. "Call me Zero" he replied, a faint embarrassment lacing the words. To his complete credit, Kaname didn't laugh or even show the slightest bit of amusement. "Zero, then... may I kiss you?" The hunter was surprised to detect a thread of uncertainty in the other's voice and that unexpectedly warmed his heart even as another smile curved his lips. "You may" he said just as softly. An answering smile formed on Kaname's lips but it disappeared as the pureblood leaned closer and tilted his head. Zero tilted his own the opposite way and their lips met.

Soft. Sweet. Chaste. It was everything a first kiss should be. Both of them trembled under its sweetness. It held everything as well as a promise of togetherness. Of forever.

Zero's lips parted on a sigh – he wanted to explore Kaname's mouth but surprisingly, the pureblood drew back. "Not just yet" he whispered before resting his chin on Zero's shoulder once more. Again, they swayed through the music, ignoring the sweet and heavy ache in their bodies as desire swelled again. Tentatively, Zero rested his cheek on Kaname's shoulder once more, a small smile of wonder playing on his lips. It looked like his pureblood lover actually liked the idea of 'dating'...

After a few moments, Kaname pulled back slightly. His eyes were still tender but a faint twinkle in his deep brown eyes held the hunter entranced. "Zero, may I touch you?" the pureblood requested softly.

Ah. Zero understood now - the devious pureblood was going to turn the tables on him and make him beg for his eventual possession. Zero tried to feel annoyed but his body tightened even more with desire and his smile was rather rueful now. "You may" he murmured, instinctively tilting his head to one side. Kaname's familiar and skillful lips touched his warm skin and Zero's head tilted a little more, pressing up against Kaname as fangs teasingly raked his sensitive skin. He sighed in pure delight as the pureblood adored his neck and throat. Kaname didn't draw his blood, merely trailing his lips lovingly over Zero's jaw line, ears and throat. His warm, wet tongue traced the curve of the hunter's ear before his lips closed over his metal piercings, sucking lightly on them. Zero's legs turned to jelly – it wasn't fair that he was the only feeling like this, that Kaname knew just how much he was affected. Zero's heart was racing wildly but Kaname's wasn't. It was beating faster than usual but he was still in control. Almost automatically, Zero nuzzled his head into Kaname's neck, licking at the graceful slender column, nipping lightly at the silky, pale skin and watching in satisfaction as it turned rosy with warmth.

Zero felt Kaname's lips pause quiveringly at his earlobe then the pureblood pulled back slightly. "No" he whispered shakily in Zero's ear. "You may not touch me like that, Zero, only I..." The hunter paused in amazement, then his knees buckled as Kaname intensified his attentions to his ears and throat. The pureblood's strong arms kept Zero from collapsing under the onslaught of pleasure that his skilled lips were imparting.

"Kaname" moaned Zero breathlessly as he clutched at the pureblood's shoulders, his head falling back in ecstasy. Deep shivers ran through him as Kaname alternately kissed and licked his throat, working his way down the front of the hunter's shirt. The pureblood's skilled tongue almost lazily flicked the buttons open and Zero groaned as Kaname nuzzled his face into his slightly damp chest. Ah, it wasn't fair that Kaname could always affect him like this - Zero couldn't help a small whimper as Kaname closed his mouth over a nipple and sucked. Unbidden, Zero thrust his hips against Kaname's as his back arched in response.

The small sounds that Zero made when he was being tenderly ravished like this made Kaname's desire skyrocket and he groaned in satisfaction as he sought out the other nipple, pulling on it until it quivered to a tight, sensitive peak. Zero moaned, his knees buckling even more.

Kaname chuckled at that, but it was uneven and he quickly swung Zero up in his arms, striding to the bed. He placed the hunter on the neatly made satin sheets before sitting down beside him. But that brief pause gave Zero enough time to catch his breath and he held up a protesting hand even as the pureblood leaned over him.

"Wait, Kaname...!"

The pureblood paused, his chest moving quickly, desire plain on his flushed face. Zero looked so appealing like this with his lips flushed and shirt half buttoned, showing a very tantalising glimpse of the softly heaving chest beneath - Kaname _had _to have him now. "What is it, Zero?" he asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

Zero looked at him mutely for a moment. "You haven't asked me yet" he reminded him. Kaname closed his eyes and groaned as he hung his head for a moment. Then he looked at Zero again and shook his head wryly. Was he thinking that this was still a 'date'?

"OK, Zero, then may I make love to you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding overly sarcastic. But despite Zero aching for the pureblood's skilled possession, he shook his head.

"What?" Kaname sounded shocked. "Why not?" he demanded. He wanted to, he could see and smell the fact that Zero wanted it just as much. He'd just made up his mind that he was going to go for it when Zero smiled. And that made Kaname pause.

"Because you haven't said 'please'..."

Kaname blinked. No. Really?

Then he smiled. A smile that made heat shiver up Zero's spine and his body tighten with sweet anticipation. A hand found his aching arousal, skilled fingers rubbed teasingly through his pants. Zero's hips arched up as he gasped softly, both at the sensation as well as the fact that Kaname was now looking down at him with adoration, desire and devilishness.

"Zero... may I pretty, pretty please make love to you now?" Kaname's husky words held a promise of sinful delight that demanded nothing short of total surrender.

Zero swallowed then gave a quick nod. "Yes" he managed to whisper.

"Good" Kaname smiled slowly and Zero swallowed again.

-- To Be Continued --


	7. Chap 6: The 'First Time' Again

**Author Notes:** This is the last chapter for a story that started in April 2008 :D My apologies for everyone who enquired for taking so long to complete this but I had started The Other Half of Myself then which took most of my attention and spare time! But at least, the last chapter of this fanfic's up now and I'm relieved to mark another of my story complete. Thank you all for your alerts, favourites and reviews!

**Appreciation:** A very special thank you to the Queen of Kaname and Zero fanfiction, **Blackened Wing**. This fanfic and its characters were based off of her Crimson Door fanfic and I'm most grateful for her kind support and encouragement. Thank you, Vani, I hope I've not mangled the dear boys in any way! :D _-hugs you tightly-_

I must also mention **NineOrchids**' wonderful ZeroxKaname fanfic Two Hearts Beat As One for having a purple scarf in one of its chapters. I won't say anything more in case I spoil it for anyone who's not read that beautiful story yet. You should, of course. And don't forget to review! :D

-- Chapter Start --

_"Zero... may I pretty, pretty please make love to you now?" Kaname's husky words held a promise of sinful delight that demanded nothing short of total surrender._

_Zero swallowed then gave a quick nod. "Yes," he managed to whisper._

"_Good," Kaname smiled slowly and Zero swallowed again._

With one smile and a promise of heaven in his passionate eyes, Kaname slid from the bed. Zero was just about to lift his head to check where he was when Kaname was next to him once more, bending over him with a reassuring smile. That was the last thing Zero saw before something soft was placed over his eyes, cutting off his vision. The silky feel and the faint fragrance emanating from it told him it was one of Kaname's silk ties. Quick and skillful fingers tied the length of silk behind Zero's silver head in a fit that was comfortably snug without being too tight.

"Kaname...?" Zero questioned, hating the slight note of uncertainty that coloured his voice. He had nothing to fear and he knew it. He was with his beloved pureblood and he was completely safe but he was also born with sight and the sudden removal of that sense, however temporary, left him with a sense of helplessness.

"Shh, Zero," Kaname whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make love to you and nothing more than that... just relax."

Zero swallowed and let his head fall back to the bed again. "All right," he murmured, willing his erratic heartbeat to slow down a little. He didn't want Kaname to think that he didn't trust him. He did - more than life itself. Gentle fingers combed reassuringly through his hair and a sigh blew a warm gust of air onto his face.

"I'm sorry our first time wasn't on silk sheets and surrounded by lit candles, Zero," Kaname murmured and the regret in his voice helped to temper the embarrassment Zero always felt at the mention of those unexpectedly frantic, passionate moments in that warehouse - moments that he never thought would happen with the pureblood prince of vampires. Gentle fingers touched one of his flushed cheeks.

"I was so desperate then... but you saved me," Kaname's whispered words were soft but they surrounded Zero with a cocoon of warmth, gratitude and love. The ex-human felt familiar lips press to his in a chaste kiss but they were gone before he could open his mouth to reciprocate.

"I still have no candles now, Zero," Kaname continued a moment or so later and now, there was a slight smile in his words, "but at least the sheets _are _satin...!"

The teasing note in his voice made Zero blush again but his brow furrowed at the following, "I'm sorry", whispered so low it was almost inaudible. Quickly, he shook his head and felt a gentle fingertip trace the outline of his lower lip.

"I want to give you - give us - that first time we didn't have, Zero."

The heartfelt words tugged at Zero's emotions and he swallowed again. "I – Kaname, you don't have to. Just make love to me," he whispered shyly. "Each time with you _is_ special." He was flushed bright pink with having to say those words out loud but he _wanted_ to and the warm lips that pressed suddenly to his was an indication that their owner appreciated them.

"Then let me make it even more special," Kaname murmured tenderly. Zero gave a nod and with that, the rest of his shirt buttons were quickly undone. His shoulders were lifted one at a time and the shirt eased away.

Kaname then proceeded to kiss each and every inch of his quivering, blindfolded lover, starting from his forehead and working his way to those pierced ears. There was something so very enticing and sexy about Zero's ears, adorned as they were with those silver piercings and Kaname loved to hear the tiny clink of metal against his teeth, knowing that Zero could hear them too. Dipping his tongue into one of the ears and relishing the adorable squirm of response and sharply indrawn breath, Kaname smiled and kissed his way past his lover's jaw, pausing to drop another kiss on the softly parted lips on the way. He toyed gently with the other pierced ear, making Zero's chest arch up into his.

_Damn..._

Each of Zero's other senses were magnified tenfold in the absence of sight. His breathing grew more and more shallow as Kaname continued kissing him, moving down to his neck and paying particular attention to his very sensitive bite area. Kaname delighted in dragging the tips of his fangs over the moistened skin as if drawing invisible lines over it. He then traced each line with his tongue and Zero moaned, a low, broken sound that made Kaname long to join with him. Firmly, he held himself back.

_Pleasure Zero first..._

"Kaname," Zero panted softly. He knew that his lover didn't often take his blood but each time Kaname touched his neck, he couldn't help wishing he would. After all, this wasn't just any pureblood - this was _Kaname_. But before Zero could work up enough courage to say anything, Kaname had moved lower and was now delightedly tracing the contours of his chest with his lips. At the same time, he swept the smooth palms of his hands up Zero's firmly muscled arms, curved around his shoulders and then dipped below, fingertips skating lightly over the smooth, sensitive skin of the underside of the hunter's arms. Zero quivered again and Kaname smiled as he raised the boy's arms high above his head. The movement pulled those pink nipples higher up his chest and caught the pureblood's attention straightaway.

"Ka-Kaname!" Zero's head tipped back as a hot mouth closed over those two sensitive points and ravished them hungrily, first the one and then the other, then back again to the first. Lips, tongue and teeth all worked together in an intricate and magical combination to drive Zero out of his mind. Each of Kaname's touches sent heated pleasure that tingled directly to the ex-human's gut, knotting his insides with pleasure. He started thrusting his hips up against Kaname's stomach but the pureblood held them down easily as he continued to taste the delight that was Zero's nipples.

"Kaname, p-please...!" Zero soon found himself begging huskily, his head thrashing from side to sides on the sheets. His nipples were hard and so sensitive now that he wasn't sure if he could bear much more stimulation. Thankfully, Kaname took pity on him and dipped lower but the low, rich chuckle Zero heard didn't bode well for him. He knew that once the lips travelled past his quivering stomach and Kaname settled for pleasuring his lower regions after swiftly removing his trousers and underwear. Zero sucked in a sharp breath, every cell in his body focusing on the twin needle sharp fangs that were making their slow and deliberate way up his throbbing length. He tensed as one of the points pricked him a little too deeply for comfort. Of course, Kaname could only be teasing him but his fangs damn well felt like he was searching for the right spot to draw blood...

"Unh, Kaname...?"

The pureblood stopped at once. Zero felt the head between his legs lift and then Kaname was kissing him reassuringly. "I don't bite there, Zero," he murmured. "I won't mind if you bite _me _there... but I won't do that to you."

Zero swallowed and relaxed onto the sheets.

"At least, not when you're blindfolded like this," Kaname added teasingly. Zero scowled once again but Kaname only kissed it away lovingly before returning to his former position. Soon, Zero was helplessly writhing about on the bed, Kaname taking him in deep with that unreserved confidence and skill that said he was not going to stop until he was rewarded with his lover's complete surrender.

Zero tried to raise himself onto his elbows but his arms were shaking too much from the onslaught of sensations and in the end, he settled for thrusting his hips up instead, loving the moist heat of Kaname's mouth and the suppleness of his lips. The pureblood was far too skilled and relentless in his pursuit of his lover's pleasure and before he knew it, Zero was screaming, his arms and legs flailing as his body pumped its passion into Kaname's willing mouth. The pureblood exulted silently, his dark eyes taking in the ecstasy in the hunter's face even as he swallowed the warm fluids.

"No..." Kaname whispered as he saw Zero trying to take off his blindfold. "Let me..."

He took his time though and when Zero could see the dimly lit room again, there was the beautiful sight of Kaname, completely naked and smiling adoringly down at him. A shy smile curved Zero's lips in response.

"That was one hell of a first time," he murmured but Kaname's smile widened. "Oh, but it's not over yet, Zero," he reassured. The hunter's only response was to lift an eyebrow and Kaname nodded.

"I still haven't made you mine yet," he reminded the hunter in husky tones and Zero found himself flushing again. He didn't know if he would ever be able to say those sort of things out loud but to Kaname, those sensual words just rolled off his tongue.

"Raise your legs, Zero. Open up for me," Kaname whispered, the words made ten times more sensual by the lust in his eyes. This time, Zero flushed from his ears all the way down to his toes. Still, the way Kaname was looking at him was far too enticing to ignore and Zero found himself lifting his legs and hugging Kaname's hips with his knees.

"Good..." Kaname purred approvingly. He had taken the lube before removing his silk tie from Zero's eyes. Now, he smiled into the adorably shy silver amethyst gaze as he started prepping his lover. Kaname thought Zero's eyes very attractive but they were especially beautiful when their owner was happy or experiencing pleasure like now. Even though his own body was craving release, Kaname smiled happily as his fingers gently and expertly stretched Zero's body, adoring every small little sound he made, whether voluntary or not. The pureblood soon bent over Zero with his other hand braced on the mattress so that the hunter could touch and kiss him in return.

When Kaname's fingers found Zero's special spot, he slowed down and gazed raptly at his lover, drinking in every small sound the boy made and enjoying the sheer pleasure that made his eyes flutter shut, his brows crease and his lips part. Kaname appreciated the soft flush that painted Zero's cheeks and the helpless way he squirmed on the bed, the shy push of his hips as he tried to get Kaname's fingers deeper into himself.

"Ka-Kaname... I – I can't..." Zero broke off to swallow. The pureblood pleasuring him like this was intensely beautiful but it wasn't giving him the release he craved. Zero knew Kaname didn't want him to touch himself but he was going to if the pureblood kept up this sweet torture.

"Take me!" Zero rasped pleadingly. He craved not only the pleasure of their joining but the feel of Kaname's body pressed next to his. He didn't want only a part of their bodies to touch, he wanted to hold Kaname close to him, arms and legs around him tightly as if he could pull all of Kaname into him and not just a certain part of his body.

Kaname smiled again. Zero hadn't said this when they first consummated their physical relationship in that warehouse but then again, he hadn't really given the hunter the chance to stop or even back down. It meant a lot to him now that Zero consciously wanted him... wanted this.

"Anything for you, Zero," Kaname whispered as he slowly pulled his fingers out, loving the beautifully needy way Zero looked right now with his pale skin glowing with passion, his eyes glazed over with pleasure and his fangs showing between his rosily flushed lips.

"Let me fill you, Zero," Kaname whispered as he slid between Zero's legs and stroked the milky thighs even further apart. The hunter's only response was a shy smile as he lifted his arms to loop them around the pureblood's neck. Then Kaname rocked his hips forward and Zero thrust his hips up. Both vampires gasped as they filled one another – one physically, the other emotionally. They had done this before so many times. In fact, their last union was only a few hours earlier but as Kaname pressed himself into Zero with deliberate slowness, the latter found stupid tears welling up in his eyes. They weren't even tears of discomfort and for a few confusing moments, Zero didn't even know why. He tried to blink them away but Kaname lifted his head as soon as he realised.

"Zero," he whispered, his eyebrows drawing together in immediate concern. "Why, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" he whispered, his heart lurching at the unexpected sight. Logically, Kaname knew his gentle penetration shouldn't hurt. Well, not beyond the usual, initial discomfort. After all, he and Zero had been far rougher with each other in the past. But to find that he had caused tears _now_, when he was trying to give Zero that tender first time they hadn't had before _hurt_.

"I'm sorry," he whispered but Zero shook his head at once, looking very embarrassed.

"I'm not in pain, Kaname," he murmured. "I... _crap_, I don't even know why I'm feeling like this!" he groaned as he quickly palmed away the shameful moisture from his eyes. Actually, Zero did know, only it was far too embarrassing a reason to even think of voicing out. This was how he had envisaged his first time with anyone, if he ever had. Of course, Zero had believed he wouldn't have a long life at all seeing as how his fate was an eventual descent into madness. But during the times he had felt more hopeful, his boyishly innocent fantasies had taken a rather sexual turn only of course they had involved Yuuki, the only girl he cared about.

But after that, things had happened - he was betrayed by his own twin, his life was threatened and then on top of that, Kaname was kidnapped and it all turned out to be part of a sick plan. Things were happening faster than anything Zero had ever experienced and after rescuing Kaname from the dungeon, he had fed the starving pureblood his blood - there had been no time to think about anything but survival and then later, a bond neither of them wanted.

Their frantic unions then were more sex and lust than pure love making, their shared bond making everything more intense than either of them could have imagined. But even now, after realising their feelings for each other and voicing them out, the subsequent encounters however beautiful, still hadn't matched up to this one now. Perhaps it was because Zero had finally confessed his wish of wanting to dance with Kaname. Perhaps it was the pureblood's beautiful willingness to fulfill that wish, however silly it was. Perhaps it was the innocently sensual dance itself, weaving its magic of first time innocence to both of them. Perhaps it was how Kaname had pleasured him with careful intent after blindfolding him.

It was all of the above reasons. Each one of them had merged together to form a perfectly shaped piece that finally fitted the hole that was inside him – a place that had always felt just a little bit... empty... as if it was missing something. Zero raised his hand and cupped Kaname's cheek. As he always did, the pureblood turned into his palm to kiss it and Zero felt that funny little ache in his chest. Kaname _always _turned into his touch and Zero loved that about him, just as he loved all the other aspects of the pureblood's behaviour that showed him how Kaname felt about him and belonged to him.

Kaname was holding himself still, his chest heaving with the effort and Zero knew the pureblood would not move until he knew for sure what was troubling his lover. Zero hesitated, his own body tense and drumming with need. He wanted to reassure Kaname but he didn't know how to do it without sounding like a total sap.

"It's all right, Kaname," he said. "Move..."

"Huh uh," Kaname shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Zero groaned, his legs tightening around Kaname's waist. He thrust his hips up, seeking to pull the pureblood deeper into him. "It's nothing! I – I –"

Kaname raised a brow, intrigued by another wave of colour surging into Zero's cheeks. "Nothing?" he murmured and Zero's head fell back to the bed as he cursed softly.

"I - you... you just gave me that first time, Kaname, that's all," he finally mumbled. The pureblood's eyes widened in surprised delight and after a moment, Zero smiled hesitantly, his lover's surprise chasing away most of the embarrassment he felt.

"I did?" Kaname asked and Zero gave a slight nod. "You did," he reassured and Kaname's next smile was even more brilliant.

"So this time is special then?" he murmured and Zero nodded.

"Yeah... but it won't be if you stay still like this," he reminded the pureblood wryly. Kaname blinked, seemingly realising that they were still intimately joined without really doing anything about it. Then he chuckled and Zero gave a small laugh as well, even if it still felt endearingly shy.

"My mistake," Kaname said smoothly before picking up where he left off. It wasn't, of course, but Zero didn't quibble about it as he looped his arms tighter around Kaname's neck and let the slow, delicious thrusting of the pureblood's hips slide him back and forth on the warmed satin sheets. They felt especially good against his back and Zero smiled, his flushed face buried in the side of Kaname's neck, his fangs aroused by the sheer proximity of that creamy, silky skin.

_Definitely better than the rough weave of those carpet runners in that warehouse..._

The slow, rocking motion soon increased in speed. Kaname held Zero close to him, arms going under his back and hooking around his shoulders. He needed to have Zero as close to him as was physically possible and the enticing, half muffled sounds the boy made against his neck tore at Kaname's splintering control. He took Zero even harder, the burning fires of passion raking through their bodies glowing hotter than ever as tension coiled tightly in their guts and begged for release.

Kaname's face was buried in Zero's shoulder and the hunter cried out softly as his lover took him with deliciously satisfying thoroughness. Zero's length was pinned between their bodies but Kaname's body continuously rubbing against it was more than enough friction and soon, the hunter toppled over the edge. He cried out as he came and Kaname increased his pace as he felt the warm liquid against his stomach. He half regretted that he couldn't see Zero's face painted with bliss this time but that thought was soon lost as his body erupted with its own blissful release, filling Zero's inside with warmth.

Panting hard, Kaname collapsed onto Zero and let his beloved hunter hold him as their bodies quivered in the aftermath of pleasure. After a while, Kaname disengaged their bodies and rolled off Zero to cradle him in his arms.

"Was that special enough, Zero?" he murmured sleepily and Zero nodded quickly against his shoulder, smothering a yawn.

"Special _much_, Kaname. Thank you," he whispered and he meant it. The soft hitching in his words made Kaname's heart full and happy. He pressed his lips to the damp silver hair.

"You're worth it, Zero. I love you," he whispered back and Zero nodded again.

"Love you too," he whispered.

-- Story End --


End file.
